


Make Me Believe

by Kittykayla1987



Series: Katy Winchester Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Baby Dean, Cas is adorkable, Chuck is God, Dean loves his baby sister, F/M, Family Feels, Forgiveness, God - Freeform, Johns a jerk, Katy is a badass, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Sam Winchester, Soul Bond, Vampires, Wing Kink, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykayla1987/pseuds/Kittykayla1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Katy. Dean and Sam Winchester's little sister. Only problem is they don't know she exists. Well, that and the fact she's part demon and angel. She's on the run from a coven that wants to use her blood to make any spell they cast permanent. They figure out where she is and all kind of hell breaks loose. And the cherry on top, is finding out she's the mate of a pretty famous angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quiet. It was too quiet. It had been this way for a few months and you were losing your fucking mind. Not that you wanted the bad or the crazy, but this quiet, where nothing was coming for you, was killing you. You weren't used to it. You could only clean your house so many times. Could only paint so many portraits, before you had nothing to do. You didn't like it. Your brothers had taken care of the big bad a few months ago and all the chaos the bitch had brought with her had ceased. Not that they knew you existed or were even effected in the least.

You had loved the quiet to begin with. That’s why you chose here to start over. This house. This land. It was calm. It was peaceful. Knowing that from sun up to sun down, the only sounds around here were from you. You’d gone out of your way to get the isolation. Sure, you had a few friends that would stop by from time to time. You were a business owner so sometimes meetings would take place at your house, in your office. Your business partner liked to stop by and bother you, but you were never as irritated as you pretended to be, and he knew that too.

The quiet had made you feel almost human. That was what you had always longed for. Humanity. Normalcy. You even went out of your way to not use your powers. This house had been a dump when you bought it a few years ago. Your hands had fixed everything. Crafted the mantle for the fireplace. Laid the tile for back splash in the kitchen. Torn down the walls upstairs to create your master suite. It was yours, made by you. Not your powers. You. Sure, every once in a while you would snap and something you needed would appear, or when you used to hunt, powers sure were helpful to keep from being ripped apart from a vampire or wendigo. But, your powers tended to tap into your darkness. The darkness you fought so hard to bury deep inside.

You were a monster. Plain and simple. You had accepted that. Your mother had driven that home enough before she was killed. _We’re not normal Katy. We’re monsters and that's why your father can never know about you. He doesn't know what I am. If he ever found out about me and came for me. I wont risk it. Hes a hunter Katy, and hunters kill monsters._ And he came for her. You were seven and scared. God, were you afraid.

It was a normal day. Your mother and you were in another dump of a motel. The 8th one of that month. You were running from something but you didn't know what. She threw open the door and slammed it behind her, latching all the locks. _Katy! Katy! He found us! Get in the closet and don't come out! Don’t move or make a sound, Am I Clear?_ You nodded and she shut the closet door just before the door was kicked open. _You bitch! You fucking freak! How could you? You're a monster! You think you could get away with it. Fuck a hunter and gain some protection? Keep yourself safe? Seven years we've played this back and forth game. And then I find out not only are you not human, you're half demon and half angel!_ You silently cried, holding your hands in your head as he murdered your mother and walked away like nothing had happened. Your father. The man, from that moment on, you hated. That man. Your father. John Winchester.

You were alone for a couple months. Living off the money you mother had with her. You were seven, alone and afraid. It didn't take long for someone to take an interest in you. _Are you alright? My names Margie and I would like to help you._ Help you. For a few weeks, she did. Then they figured out what you were. 9 years. 9 years of torture and enslavement. They were a coven and discovered your blood made their spells much more powerful. You felt like giving up and you almost did.

Shortly before your 16th birthday, you were saved. Locked away in the room they set aside for you, you heard commotion and then a man burst through the door. Chocolate colored hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. Don’t be afraid. You weren't, even though you could feel the power radiating off of him.I'm here to get you somewhere safe. _Take my hand. Names Gabriel, sweetcheeks._ You would later come to find out he was an archangel. Maybe he didn't scare you because you, yourself, were part angel, but he also seemed sweet. Cocky. Headstrong, but sweet.

Gabe kept you safe for a year. You didn't feel like you could stay. Especially not once he told you the witches were planning on keeping you until you turned 28. Something called a blood moon ritual and that your blood would make every spell they cast permanent. All it required was all the blood in your damned body. You felt like you had to be on the move, like they would find you. Constantly in the back of your mind was the feeling that you didn't belong. You were searching for something and had no idea what it was.

You decided to try to locate your father, not to meet him but to just keep an eye on him. Along the way you had met some people and they took you in. One day you realized you had brothers. John pulled into a hotel parking lot and 2 boys came out. You were shocked. Kind of hurt and jealous, but we wont talk about that. You followed them around, them not realizing you were there. By the time you were 19, you realized that it probably wasn't healthy to be following them around, longing after something you would never have. You decided to stay away and pop in ever couple years just to make sure they were still around. You weren't sure why you cared but you did.

When you were 21, you left the care of your friends. Unable to commit to someone and something. You felt like you were broken into pieces. There was always something holding you back. Something in the back of your mind. Dreams you had since you were 18 became more frequent. A man. Sandy hair and blue eyes. Sometimes you saw a future you knew you could never have. He couldn't be. These dreams were just another method for God to torture you.

A year later you found your brothers by chance. You heard the roar of that engine and knew it was them before you even saw it. That was also the year you discovered your father had died. Like some martyr. For your brothers. You were numb. You felt horrible for them losing their father, especially since you discovered that John had lost his wife at the hands of a demon and lost his mind. You hated the man yet longed for that relationship you would never have. The relationship you couldn't have with your brothers. Because they were hunters. And you were a monster.

That was 6 years ago. Lots of things had happened in those 6 years. You had reconnected with Gabriel, only to stop talking to him after finding out he killed your big brother, repeatedly. It wasn't as funny as he thought it was. You had bought this house. Co-owned a club. You painted. You had a fucking amazing green thumb and a huge green house. You should have been happy. You just couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

You were shook from your memories by the sound of footsteps on your porch. Everyone you know would just pop in your living room. You grabbed the hunting knife you stored in the hallway table drawer and crept to the window. There wasn't anyone on the porch. You slowly opened the door and stepped on the porch, listening for anything. You didn't hear anything. Turning to go back inside, a cry from the side of the porch stopped you dead in your tracks. ** _A baby? That was a damn baby._** You stepped off the porch and walked around the side of your house, noticing a basket. There was a shirt inside. It was moving. **_For fucks sake._** You knelt by the basket, carefully peeling the flannel back and were met with the greenest eyes you could have seen. Eyes you knew. Eyes that belonged to your big brother. Eyes that should have been on a grown man, not an infant. He must have been 12 months old. “Dean?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly figuring this all out as I go. This story is going to build slow. Like very slow. This story has been in my head for months and it changes every time I think about it.

You stepped inside your entryway and closed the door behind you, latching all the locks behind you. Leaning against the door, you turned to the baby in your arms. He looked confused as hell. You sighed. “I'm sure you are confused. I mean I know who you are. I'm guessing you were hunting some witches a couple days ago?” He babbled. Obviously trying to tell you something, probably trying to tell you off. “Calm down handsome. Listen, when we get you turned back, we’ll talk about stuff. But you being left here, at my house, is them, trying to get to me. You're a warning, they found me and they're coming for me.” **_Shit. I'm 28. The ritual. Fuck._**

The baby started crying. “Dean, you have to calm down sweetie. I know you're probably afraid and not used to being so vulnerable, but you're safe here. My home is warded against almost anything. Its almost as safe as your bunker.” He stopped crying and turned to look at you. “Yeah, yeah. I know all about the bunker. Sam. Cas. Well, I actually know almost everything about you.” In all actuality, this house being only a couple hours from the bunker was part of why you chose it. You felt as though you needed to be close to them. For whatever good that would do. **_Think Katy. Hes a baby. He needs baby things. But we cant leave, they're probably watching the house. Ugh. I have to use my powers._** “OK Dean. Listen to me. I need to get some stuff for you and I can’t exactly leave. So I’m going to show you something and you're probably going to be afraid.” He scoffed at you, like you had insulted him. “I promise I’m not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you.” You sat on the couch, with him in your lap. You snapped your fingers and it suddenly looked like Babies-r-us threw up in your damn living room. He was on the verge of tears. “Shh. I know. I’m not exactly human, but I swear to you, I promise I wont let anything happen to you.” You cuddled him to your chest, trying to calm him down. “Come on. Lets find you something to eat? I’m sure its been more than the 2 hours you usually go between meals.”

It was about 8 that evening when you had finally gotten everything situated. He was asleep and you were laying on the couch, staring at his silhouette, watching the rise and fall of his chest. He looked peaceful. You were pretty sure he didn't get to feel that way often. Watching the baby sleeping, you finally dozed off. While you slept, you were suddenly struck by a dream. You had always had the same dreams. This one was new.

_“Come on Katy, we’re going to be late!” I’m coming Luc!” You finished putting your makeup on and walked down the stairs and out to a car. Climbing in the passenger seat, you turned to the man in the drivers seat. It was the man. The man from all of your other dreams. “You alright?” You smiled at him and leaned over to peck his lips. “Yes. I’m excited.Lets go!” You held his hand in yours and walked into a school auditorium. “Welcome! Parents and guests to Kindergarten moving up day!” A little girl with brown curls and blue eyes came running up to you. “Mommy! Daddy! Did you see? I’m a first grader now!” He swung her up and cuddled her, while you pressed a kiss you her head. “ Yes, we did Bug. Good job.”_

You sat up, startled by Dean screaming in his crib. “Holy shit, dude. Calm down. You need to be changed?” He stopped crying and looked at you, like you grew 3 heads. “ Alright, listen. I don’t want to be anywhere near your junk anymore than you want me by it, but if I don't change you, you will get a rash. And diaper rashes suck balls, my friend. So lets get this over with and I’ll get you some food.” He held his arms out to you. You chuckled. “Just have to bribe you with food, huh?”

You got him all cleaned up and dressed in the cutest flannel and jean overall outfit. You carried him on your hip to the kitchen. “OK bud. Eggs?” He smiled. “Good you’re cute. You almost make me want a kid.” Almost. You made him some scrambled eggs and sat at the table, watching him eat. You pulled out your phone and dialed a number. _“Katy! Darling! How are you?”_ “I'm fine, Fergie.” _“Ugh. I regret telling you my real name. Whats wrong my love?”_ “They found me. They left a little gift on my doorstep last night.” _“What do you mean, love?”_ “Dean. They turned him into a baby and left him at my door. They want me to know they’re here.”? _“What are you going to do? You taking off again?”_ “No. I’m tired of running. I’m staying. They made a big mistake going after my family.” You heard Dean gasp. “Shit.” _“What love?”_ “I’m sitting across from Dean, who apparently can understand everything I’m saying and I completely forgot.” _“Bloody hell Katy.”_ “I know. I have to figure out how to get him back to normal and deal with all the consequences later. Can you swing by later? I need help figuring out what to do?” _“Of course love. Whatever you need.”_ You hung up.

You looked at Dean, seeing him glaring at you. “OK big guy I’m sure you’re confused as hell right now and I’m sorry about that. You’re probably going to hate me anyways when you figure this all out later anyways but right now, number 1 priority is getting you back to normal. So finish your eggs while I make another call.” You stepped into the living room. “I pray to the archangel Gabriel. I need you to get your fake dead ass down here. Its an emergency.” Flapping behind you signaled his arrival. _“How did you know I wasn’t really dead, sweetcheeks?”_ “I have my ways, love.” You threw your arms around his shoulders and hugged him. _“I thought you never wanted to see me again?”_ You shrugged. “I'm over it.” He smiled. _“I’m glad. I thought you said there was an emergency. I’m kinda in the midst of my own chaos right now. Castiel is losing his mind.”_

“You’ve been with Cas?” _“I kinda live with them all now.”_ “Oh. Well that's perfect. You lose anything recently?” He just stared at you. “Green eyes? Sandy hair? MY BROTHER!” “How did you know he was missing?” You took his hand and walked him to the kitchen, pointing to the baby in the high chair “Look familiar?” _“Holy shit Dean-O.”_ He was in tears he was laughing so hard. “Can you fix him?” _“Duh.”_ ”Gabriel. Did you know what coven they were going after?” _“No. The guys told me they could handle it. So I didn’t doubt them.”_ “Hmm. You? Trusting someone else to do something? Doesn't seem like you.” _“Yeah, well, people change, Katy.”_ “What caused that?” _“Probably the fact that Sam is my mate.”_ “What the fuck Gabe? Your mate? What does that even mean? You know what? I don't care. Just fix him.” He sighed and walked over to Dean, picking him up from the high chair. He placed two fingers to Dean’s forehead and he fell asleep instantly. He laid the sleeping baby on the end of the couch.

You sat on the couch, pulling your hands over your face. “This is so messed up. I never wanted this. I never wanted them to be involved with all this chaos. Because of me, he was cursed. They’re going to hate me.” He sat down next to you taking your hand in his. _“They aren’t going to hate you. I think they need you right now actually. They’ve been through allot. Even with Sam having me and Dean having Cas.”_ “Wait. Cas and Dean are what? A couple?” _“Mates.”_ “Huh. Didn’t see that coming. Anyways, they took him to get to me. They know where I am. I'm 28. They want to complete the ritual, Gabe.” _“I wont let anything happen to you.”_ “While that's sweet, I cant let you get hurt because of me.” _“Come on. Let’s get something to eat. Got anything chocolate?”_ You walked into the kitchen, pulling out some cupcakes for him. He winked at you. _“Its like you know me.”_ You both laughed.

You were both pulled from your conversation by a groan at the kitchen doorway. “Well, good morning sunshine.” He scowled at you. _“What the fuck is going on? Who are you and why the fuck did those crazy bitches think changing me into a fucking kid and dropping me off at your door would be a good idea?”_ “OK. Lets calm down for a second. You want some coffee or something? A beer? You’ve just spent 24 hours eating baby food.” _“No. I don’t want any fucking coffee! I want to know why! Why a fucking monster has spent the last day taking care of me and has conversations stating that her family is being messed with. I know you’re not talking about me because I’m no relation of any fucking monster.”_ You were pissed, about to lose your shit and Gabe noticed. _“Uh. Dean.?You might want to choose your words very carefully.”_ But he didn’t. He kept the insults coming and you had enough.

You flung yourself at him. Your wings flaring out behind you and your hand gripping his throat, lifting him up the wall. Eyes, black as night staring into the frightened green ones of your big brother. “How dare you! You ignorant little shit! Do you realize that I could have killed you? I could still kill you. But I didn't! And I wont.” You took a breath, steadying yourself and hiding your wings again. Eyes changing back to gold. You released him, dropping him to the ground and turning to Gabriel, who looked oddly amused. “Something funny?” _“No Ma'am.”_ You shook your head. “Go get Sam please? And Cas? I’m sure they’re losing their shit over asshole over here.” _“Be right back. Don’t kill him? Sam would be upset and I’d have to deal with it.”_ He hugged you and took off. You turned back to Dean. “Ill be upstairs in the studio. Go eat something before you keel over.” You headed upstairs, to the one place you knew you felt calm. **_Guess I should be careful what I ask for. I was sick of the quiet. Its definitely not fucking quiet anymore._**


	3. Chapter 3

You sat on the love seat in your studio and sighed. A million scenarios running through your mind. **_This is going to be so bad. Not only does the coven know who my brothers are and how to get to me, my brothers are probably going to want to kill me anyways. On the plus side, they’ll probably be quick about it and I wont have to bleed out._** Gabriel pulled you from your thoughts. _“Hey sweetness. They’re all downstairs if you-.”_ You turned to see why he stopped talking. He was staring at your paintings with a look of shock on his face. “Gabe? Whats wrong?” _“Katy, why are you painting portraits of my brother?”_ “Your brother? I don’t know who that is? I’ve dreamt about him for years. Why? Whats wrong?” _“Oh, crap. GUYS! GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE NOW!”_ “Uhh, Gabe, whats going on?” _“Don’t freak out OK? But that man. The one you’ve been dreaming of and painting? That’s an angel. My big brother. Lucifer.”_ “WHAT???”

 _“Katy, you need to calm down!”_ You were pacing. You couldn’t stop shaking. “I can’t Dean! I literally just found out that not only am I supposedly the mate of an angel, but said angel is the fucking devil!” _‘OK kiddo, you’re going to pass out if you don't calm down. Obviously our father knew you could handle it, otherwise you wouldn't have been chosen.”_ Gabe said. You growled. “Of course! I’m going to kill him!” You walked past them, into the kitchen and grabbed your phone. Pressing it to your ear, you hoped he would answer. _“I knew you were going to call. Ill be over.”_ He hung up. “What’s going on?” Sam asked. “Its about to get allot more interesting.” You replied. _“I'm the life of the party Kit Kat, you know that.”_ A voice came from behind you all. _“Chuck?”_ Sam and Dean both said. _“Uh, that's not Chuck guys. That’s my father. That’s God.”_ Gabe whispered.

You walked over to him and punched him in the shoulder. _“Ow. Rude!”_ Castiel and Gabe looked at you like you were insane. “Lucifer, Chuck? Lucifer! I knew you had a fucked up sense of humor but this takes the cake! Haven’t I had to deal with enough in my life? Are you trying to get me to off myself? Wouldn’t it have been allot easier to just not create me or something?” He walked to you and hugged you. _“Kit Kat. Don’t say stuff like that. You’re capable of so much. I wouldn’t have made you his mate if you weren’t able to handle it. This is a good thing, I promise.”_ You noticed tears in his eyes. “Dammit, you’re not supposed to cry Chuck. You’ll make me cry.” You turned to face everyone else in the room, noticing that Crowley had chosen this moment to pop in. “I'm sure you all have something you need to say to him, so I’m going to go have a discussion with the classy looking fella behind you all.” They turned to see who you were talking about. _“Crowley? You know Crowley too? Anyone else you know that we should know about?”_ Dean sounded irritated. “Calm down Dean. And to answer your question, I know everyone you've known, Mary included.” He looked dumbfounded. _“How do you know our mom?”_ Chuck spoke up, _“I took her to Mary’s heaven. At Mary’s request. We had dinner. It was beautiful.”_ You shook your head. “Chuck, Lets not get into that right now. You five have a discussion and I’m going to go talk with my partner. We’ll be in the office.”

 

 _“What was all that, love?”_ “Oh you know, just both my brothers hate me, I’m supposed to be the mate of an angel and that angel happens to be Lucifer.” He just stared at you. _“Are you shitting me?”_ You shook your head. _“Bloody hell. He just got sent packing. He’s a trouble maker that one, although he did kill my mother and for that I’m grateful.”_ “What the fuck am I supposed to do?” You hung your head in your hands and he walked around behind you and rubbed your shoulders. _“What do you need me to do?”_ “I don’t know. Give me a second.” You walked back into the living room, only to be attacked by two grown men bear hugging you. “Uh. Did I miss something?” _“I showed them everything.”_ Chuck said. The guys kept hugging you. _“I'm sorry for being a douche bag.”_ Dean whispered to you. You chuckled. “It’s OK. Its allot to deal with, trust me, I know.” He let you go. Sam however held on to you like he was afraid you’d drift away if he let go. “Sam? You OK?” _“No. I have a baby sister that no one told me about for 28 years.”_ You sighed. “I'm sorry.” _“Its not your fault. It’s John’s.”_ “It doesn’t matter anymore. I forgave him a long time ago. Your mom helped.” You smiled at him as he set you down and kissed the top of your head. “Everyone out here good?” You asked, mostly to the angels who just reunited with their father after thousands of years. They all smiled and nodded. Castiel ran to you and hugged you. _“Thank you.”_ “Shh. Don’t worry about it. I'm happy you have him back.” He let you go. You turned to Chuck. “If I let him out, will he play nice?”

 _“You cant be serious! We just got him back in the damn thing!”_ _“Dean, this is a good thing. He’s changed, he wants a life. Freedom. He doesn’t want to end the world anymore. He wants happiness. I felt it when he was inside me.”_ You pinched the bridge of your nose. They had been going at it for 2 hours and you’re tired. ** _For the love of Chuck, I’m going to kill them._** “Alright! Enough! I’ve had enough of this crap. He’s my mate so its my decision.” You turned to Crowley. “Can I trust you to have him brought to me unharmed?” _“Do I look like a moron my dear?”_ “Do you want me to answer that?” He stuck his tongue out at you. _“I know better than to get on your bad side, love.”_ He looked at his watch. _“Its 4:30.”_ “And?” You sighed. _“Its Saturday.”_ “Shit!” You jumped up. “We have to get ready!” _“Uh, where are we going?”_ Sam asked, looking confused. You smirked. “Crowley and I are business partners. We own a club for other supes like us. Pandemonium. You’re going with us. I have to sign paperwork and be there to show that I actually give a shit about it.”

 _“Do I have to wear these pants? They’re tight. I can see my junk through them.”_ Dean whined. Again. “Yes Dean, you need to fit in. They can’t know who you are. They won’t try anything because you’re with me, but you can’t be too safe.” _“What are you, the demon mafia?”_ He snorted. “Actually, allot of them refer to me as the queen of hell. I step in when Crowley’s busy. Like when you had him chained in your dungeon.” You smirked at him. He just blinked at you. _“Seriously?”_ You nodded. _“Shit. That’s kinda scary and awesome at the same time.”_ You laughed. “Yeah, lets finish this up, shall we?” You took a look around your living room. “Damn, you’re all hot.” _“Gross, dude, you’re our sister. You cant think we’re hot.”_ Sam stated. “Actually, you are, so I can. Just stating facts sir. We’re all fucking hot. It must be genetics.” Everyone laughed. _‘Ready love?”_ “Yeah, one second. Listen guys, this isn't the typical hole in the wall you're used to. Its for supes. Its crazy and its chaos. You're going to see things you might not like. You cannot step in, under any circumstances. And please, if you feel the need to fuck each other, let me know so I can get you a key to one of the private rooms. I see the way Cas keeps looking at your ass in those pants, Dean.” You winked and they both blushed. “Take our hands and close your eyes.”

Opening your eyes, you stood in front of a warehouse. It looked empty and abandoned. _“This is your club?”_ Dean asked like you were insane. You laughed. “Yes, but its only how humans see it. The rest of us see it how it really is. Its warded. Like your bunker.” _“You know about the bunker?”_ Sam asked. “Why do you think I chose to live so close to it?” _“I'm sorry Katy.”_ “We’re passed sorry now. Its the past. Now both of you give me your hands and close your eyes.” You recited an incantation in Latin. “Open your eyes.” _“Holy shit.”_ Sam exclaimed. In front of them stood your club in all its glory. 3 levels of pulsing lights and grinding music. _“Why didn't chuck come with us?”_ Sam asked. “He’s been here a few times, but he doesn't enjoy all the chaos. He might pop in later when I’m on stage. He tends to leave right after though. Come on.” You led them to the door. The doorman smiled at you. _“Good evening, Mistress. Its nice to see you.”_ “Its nice to see you too, Aaron. These are my special guests for the evening. Can you have Andrea send someone up, please?” _“Right away Mistress.”_ You heard Dean whisper to Cas behind you. _“Mistress? I hope this isn’t a sex club!”_ You held back a laugh. “Only the second floor allows for that behavior. I can set you up in a play room if you two are interested in a scene?” Dean looked like a tomato. You giggled.

Stepping off the elevator on the third floor, you led them to the offices. “This is our office. Make yourself comfortable.” The room was huge. Complete with a set of glass sliding doors and a balcony that overlooked the dance floor and stage. There was a large sectional couch off to the side and 4 flat screen TVs. You sat behind the desk and picked up the phone pressing a number. “Hi, Alex. Yes. I'm well. How are you? Still feeding like you're supposed to be? Good. Listen, I have guests up here, can you send up a few menus? Anything they want. Yes, I mean anything. OK. Thank you.” “OK, listen I have to go downstairs for a little bit. Alex, he’s the chef out back is going to make you anything you want. Eat OK? And be nice. He’s a vampire so don't be dicks.” “I have to head down to the bar for a few minutes.” You ran into Crowley leaving the office. _“3 guards are escorting him here to the office. He’ll be here when you’re done.’_ “Good. Make sure nothing happens when I’m gone.” You headed down stairs to the bar. You were done in a few minutes, so you sat down and watched the band play a couple songs and enjoyed a couple drinks. You decided to head upstairs after the 4th song.

Upon entering the room you knew something wasn't right. Crowley stopped you at the door. _“Listen love, this wasn't my fault. The guards betrayed us.”_ Your heart stopped. _“He’s alive but in bad shape”_ “Let me see him.” You practically growled. He stepped out of the way and you walked to the couch. There he laid. The man you dreamt of every night for as long as you could remember. Bloodied and beaten. And it was all your fault. _“Its not your fault Katy.”_ Gabe said. You walked beside the couch and knelt down to him. You ran your fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear. “Lucifer? Lucifer, can you wake up for me? I need you to open your eyes and look at me.” Blue eyes shot open and stared into your golden ones. _“You're real?”_ He whispered, reaching out to touch your face. “I am.” You leaned into his touch. “This is my fault. I should have went to get you myself, but I was afraid you would send me away.” _“Why on earth would I send you away? I have dreamt of you for so long.”_ He whispered. You smiled at him. You looked up to Crowley and he looked terrified. “I don't blame you.” He visibly relaxed. _“Am I missing something?”_ Dean asked. _“Why are you so afraid of her?”_ You smiled and Crowley answered. _“Demon. Angel. Winchester. She’s the best that all the world has to offer.”_ Silence. Everyone just stared at you. Lucifer looked at you. ** _Is that amusement, I see?_** You thought to yourself. “Where are they?” He handed you a key. _“307.”_ You turned to your brothers. “Sam? Dean? Come with me.”

You stopped outside room 307 and turned back to look at your brothers. “Please stand by the door OK? Enough has happened to you because of me, but I brought you with me so you could see what Crowley is afraid of.” _“What are you going to do?”_ “You’ll see.” And you stepped inside, your brothers right behind you. _‘Well well well its the devils bitch."_ thing 1 spit out at you. “Is that supposed to hurt my feelings or are you jealous?” _‘Jealous of what, whore? First the king of hell, now Lucifer. Who else are you going to fuck to get what you want?’_ “You're stupid and I’m bored.” You snapped your fingers and they were all chained to the walls round you. “Now boys lets get this party started. You hurt my mate. Care to offer any explanation?” _’I don't have to tell you anything slut!’_ Thing 1 shouted. “Wrong answer.” You snapped again and all his skin flew from his body. He didn't even have time to scream before you stabbed him in the heart with a demon blade. _“Holy fuck”_ You heard Sam behind you. “Alright back there?” You turned to them. _“Yeah, uh, where did you learn that?”_ Dean had seen that before, and it terrified him that you learned that. “Do you even have to ask? Don’t worry. He never hurt me. Crowley just had him teach me, and I’m even better than he was. I just don’t enjoy it as much as some people.”

You turned to the last 2 standing against the wall. You still heard the boys whispering behind you and caught a name. _Alastir_. “Anyone care to share?” _‘We’re not telling you anything! You think we’re afraid of you, bitch? Your mates nothing. He should have been strong enough to do his job, fulfill his destiny. He couldn't even take out those mentally unstable hunters.'_ **_Careful asshole_**. They kept going on and on about your brothers and Lucifer and you had enough. You flared your wings out to the sides and roared in their faces “ENOUGH!” using your wings like a machete, you swung them around and decapitated them both. Taking a deep breath, you forced your wings away, and turned around to face your brothers. They looked like they were in shock. _“Uh. That was terrifying.”_ “Sorry.” _“No don't be sorry.”_ Dean said. _“That was fucking awesome!”_ You chuckled. “Yeah, lets get back down and see whats going on.”

Walking back into the office, everyone stopped talking and stared at you. You looked down and noticed the front of your dress was caked in blood. “Damn, do you have any idea how much its going to cost me to get this dry cleaned?” Crowley laughed, handing you a towel. “How is he?” _“He’s awake and he’s over here.”_ Lucifer said, lifting his hand off the couch to wave it in the air. You laughed. “You know, you’re pretty amusing, considering the whole being the devil thing.” He looked at you. _“Where have you been? And who are you wearing?”_ You smirked. “Oh you know, teaching kindergarten. I have to go get changed. I'm sure the boys will fill you in.” You leaned down and kissed his forehead. You walked out just as Dean started going over what happened, rather excitedly.

You walked into your suite on the second floor. You kept it for when you needed to be here for extended periods and were too tired to go home. Crowley had one too. You gathered up some clothes, deciding on some yoga pants, a tank and a Marilyn Manson sweatshirt. Stepping into your rather large shower, you washed away all the blood and chunks of flesh, taking care to make sure you had nothing in your black and blue hair. Standing under the water a few more minutes you realized just how tired you felt. So much had happened. The witches, your brothers, finding out you had a mate. **_What if he hates me? I didn’t even ask him if he wanted a mate. He probably doesn’t even want this. I’m so broken. No one wants someone who’s broken._** You felt exhausted. Stepping out of the shower, you dried off and got dressed. Walking into the bedroom you jumped. Lucifer sat on the end of your bed, staring at you.

“How long have you been sitting there?” _“Since the shower turned on.”_ “Sorry. I wouldn't have taken so long if I knew you were out here.” _“It’s fine. Do you know that you think loudly? Like really, really loud.”_ You just stared at him. “Uh. OK? And?” _“I can hear everything you're thinking. Do you really believe I don't want you? That I couldn't want you? I have dreamt of you for so long.”_ He was standing in front of you now. He tipped your head up so you’d look at him. _“You’re mine. And I’m yours. I don't understand allot about human emotions because I've spent so long avoiding them, but this, what i feel for you, feels like love. I know its love. Its completely crazy but at the same time it feels perfect. This is what father wants for me. Happiness. You. I understand now. I know we haven't known each other for long, but I will spend the rest of eternity showing you that I love you.”_ You had tears running down your cheeks. He said everything you had felt the second you seen him. You were just too afraid to say it first. “I love you too”

His lips met your and it felt as though fire was burning through you. Everything in your life before this moment, didn't matter. You brought your arms around his neck and he picked you up. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he carried you to the bed. He broke away from you to look down at you. _“We cannot have sex until someone explains the mating process to you.”_ “What do you mean?” _“Angels are different than humans, we, um, have different parts. You should talk to Castiel.”_ “Why Castiel?” _“You’ll understand. Trust me._ “ “OK. Tomorrow though. Is everyone staying here tonight?” _“Yes. Crowley got them all rooms.”_ “Oh. Good. Tomorrow we can talk. Will you stay with me? I haven't had anyone in bed with me in a long time and it’d be nice to be held.” _“I’m not going anywhere. I must tell you though, when the time comes, I’ve never..I mean..I’m not.”_ “Shh. Its OK. I’m a virgin too.” _“But you just said-.”_ “Yes. It is possible to sleep in a bed with someone and not have sex, as you're about to find out.” You smirked at him. _“Sorry. I wasn't trying to imply anything. You're just really beautiful and I’m pleasantly surprised is all.”_ “It’s OK. People have tried but honestly, I never felt connected to anyone enough to want to go that far. I’ve had my share of make out partners, Crowley and Gabriel included, but it always felt wrong.” _“You kissed my brother?”_ “Seriously? That’s what you got out of that whole conversation?” You both were laughing. _“Go to sleep, love. It’s late. I’ll be here when you wake up.”_ He leaned down and kissed you again and you snuggled into his chest, and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It took you a couple minutes to remember where you were when you awoke. _**Oh. Yeah. I stayed here, with Lucifer. Where the hell is everyone?**_ You headed down to the main floor where you found everyone seated and eating breakfast. Everyone smiled and said hey. _“This place is amazing! How have you never brought me here?”_ Gabe asked. “Uh, we haven't spoken since before you faked your death?” Lucifer looked at his brother remorsefully. You felt that he regretted what he had done, you just hoped that everyone else knew too. You sat next to him and grabbed his hand. _“Crowley said you opened it with him before you even moved here. Ten years to be exact.”_ “Holy shit, has it been so long?” You looked over to Crowley. _“Yes. I’ve had to deal with you for such a long time. You’re truly exhausting”_ He winked. You stuck out your tongue at him. “I forgot really. With everything that happened between running from the coven and then running from Godric, I really never stepped into any kind of role at the club until I moved here.” _“Who’s Godric?”_ Cas asked. You groaned and laid your head on the table.

“Gabriel saved me from the coven when I was 16, as I’m sure he told you. I stayed with him in one of his safe houses for a year. I could pop in and out as I pleased but no one could locate it unless we wanted them to. At that time, I basically just followed you guys around, catching wind of cases that I knew you two wouldn’t be able to stay away from.” Dean and Sam just looked at you. “When I was 17, I grew restless. I was tired of being contained and bored with sitting on my ass all the time. This darkness inside of me wanted to get out. Imagine trying to contain a super nova inside an oven. I ran. I ended up in the middle of Texas. I ended up meeting this vampire, Eric, but he wasn't like ordinary vampires. More calm. Controlled. 100% predator and I loved it. He found me useful, which I found flattering considering he was over 1000 years old. He took me to this house in Dallas, where he introduced me to his maker. Godric. It was kind of strange. He was turned when he was 16 or 17. He looks so young but hes over 2000 years old. He was completely taken with me. It made Eric completely jealous but he kept quiet about it, knowing that Godric would tear his throat out if he tried anything with me. A year into living with them, I ran into Crowley at a bar.”

“Crowley and I spent the whole night talking and drinking. I told him I hated human bars and clubs and wished there was somewhere all the monsters could go. Someplace to set aside all their differences, even for a night. So we sat down the next day, drew up plans, I handed him fifty grand and he went off to start setting everything up. I spent the next couple years going back and forth between Texas and Kansas. When I was 20, there was an attack on Godric’s nest. They thought because they came in the day, that they’d have the upper hand.” You chuckled. “They apparently didn't know about me. By the time the vampires had awoken I had taken the men out, but I was half dead. I had been shot twice, and lost allot of blood. Eric wanted to give me his blood, but Godric had forbid it and fed me from himself. Did you know that when you drink a vampires blood, you take in all their feelings, their thoughts, their emotions even the ones that they try so hard to hide? I knew from that second on that he loved me. I spent the next 2 years trying to force myself to love him. I couldn’t, no matter how hard I tried. I even tried to convince him to turn me. I couldn’t stay. I knew I didn’t belong. So one night, while they slept, I left. I came to Kansas, bought a house and started fixing it up. Basically doing nothing for the last 6 years.”

They all just stared at you. _“You asked a vampire to turn you?”_ Sam asked. “Yeah. I figured that if he turned me, I’d feel something for him. He just told me that he couldn’t and that I wasn’t meant to be his, which, at the time kinda stung, but I think he knew something about this angel business and just wouldn’t tell me.” You laid your head on Lucifer’s shoulder and he kissed the top of your head. “Besides, I’m so very grateful.” _“Then you won’t be mad when I tell you that I called them in to track down the witches for us?”_ Crowley said nonchalantly. “You did what?” You glared at him. _“Darling they’re the best trackers around and you know they hate them almost as much as you do.”_ You closed your eyes. “Fine. When do they get here?” _“Tonight.”_ “Fuck my life.”

Someone cleared their throat behind you. _“Mistress?”_ You turned in your seat to look at him. “Yes, Aaron?” _“There’s a young lady here to see you? She says it’s important and to tell you her name is ‘Tasha’?”_ You jumped up from your seat, ran out the door and into the parking lot. Everyone right behind you. _“Katy. Stay back!”_ She said. “Natasha? What’s wrong? Why are you here?” You took in the sight of her. She didn’t look like herself. Her eyes, normally bright and full of happiness, were dull, lifeless. She almost looked like she was under a spell. Oh. This is bad. “Oh, Tasha. What has she done to you?” You had tears in your eyes. _“I’ve come as a warning. She says you have one week to find your way to them or everyone you have ever known will die. Starting with me.”_ She pulled a dagger from her pocket and slit her own throat. “NO!” You threw yourself forward, catching her and lowering her to the ground. Lucifer was beside you in a flash, trying but not succeeding in healing her. “Shh. You’re OK. You’re OK. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” You cradled her to you, tears streaming down your face. You stood, not speaking to anyone and walked back inside and up to your room.

You weren’t sure how long you were lying there before you heard the door open and close. _“Katy? Are you awake?”_ “Yeah.” Lucifer walked to the bed and sat beside you. _“Katy, let’s get you in the shower, yes?”_ You glanced down at yourself. You were covered in blood still and had ruined the bed. Sighing you stood and let him lead you into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and turned to you. You didn't move. You stood still, looking at the floor. You were numb. You _hadn't felt this since the coven had you. “Katy. Katy? Look at me.”_ You tilted you head so you could meet his eyes. You knew he saw it. He saw it all. The guilt. The anger. The hopelessness. You could speak. Not yet, but you knew he was listening to your thought. _ **I’m broken, Lucifer. You don’t need this. I shouldn't have pulled you into all of this. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry.**_ _“Katy, stop saying you’re broken. You’re not. Far from it. I’m not going anywhere. What happened was not you’re fault. I am, in all honesty, concerned about the strength these witches possess. I don’t understand why I could not heal her. We haven’t had much time together, but this, being here with you, is the most important thing right now. Whatever you need, I can do.”_ He pulled you to him and you hugged him. You took a deep, shaky breath, pushing your emotions aside and focusing on what needed to be done. “What I need is a shower. Then I need to speak with everyone, because I’m assuming you’re all confused. And then, what I’m going to do, is find the coven and have Margie’s head on a fucking stake.” You let go of him, pulled all of your clothes off and entered the shower. You missed the smile that graced his face as he left the room and set off to find everyone. _“That’s my girl.”_


	5. Chapter 5

It was decided, before you had even left the shower, that the safest place for you was the bunker. You knew from the looks on all the men’s faces, that arguing would prove useless. Crowley had mentioned shutting down Pandemonium until the coven could be handled, and sadly, you had to agree. They knew you were there and had went to extremes before. It was safer for everyone. Gabriel and Crowley both volunteered to go to your house and get everything you needed from there. Who knew how long you would be staying there. While they were gone, you decided you should tell everyone what the hell they had witnessed in the parking lot.

You were all sat at the table in the main room of the bunker. “I apologize for my freak out at the club. Just, seeing her, like that, made it all real. I’ve been avoiding thinking about those bitches for so long and then Natasha.” You took a deep breath. _“Who was she?”_ Dean asked. “Tasha was a witch, as I’m sure you guessed. She was the one who took care of me when they held me captive. The coven had discovered that she was sneaking me food and talking to me, not long after I was brought there, and decided she would be in charge of my care. Which was stupid, I mean, she was a year older than me. Still just a child.” You shook your head. “Anyways, we became friends. She was the only one that didn’t treat me like trash. When she discovered what the coven planned to do with me, she’s the one who summoned Gabriel. I don’t know how or why she knew he would come, but I’m grateful. What they did to her, they knew it would hurt me. I just can’t believe that Margie would do that to her. She must have no heart. I’m going to rip her apart.” _“Who was Tasha to Margie?”_ Sam asked. A voice from behind, startled you all. _“Margie was Natasha’s mother.”_ **_Godric._**

You stood up and hugged him. “Hi.” _“Hi.”_ He smiled. “Ugh, I missed you.” _“And I, you.”_ “Why did we stop talking?” _“One of us threw a temper tantrum and ran away.”_ You released him from the hug and smacked his shoulder. “Real funny.” He turned to look at the man on your left, who was watching the whole exchange between the two of you. “Oh, Godric this is-.” You didn’t get a chance to answer. Godric did. _“Your mate.”_ “You knew?” He gave you the best ‘DUH’ face a 2000 year old vampire could muster. “Are you being serious right now?” _“What? I couldn’t tell you. It was something you had to figure out for yourself. I am happy you figured it out. How long have you been mated?”_ “We’re not. Up until yesterday, he was locked in a cage in hell.” _“Wait, hell?”_ He turned back to look at Lucifer. _“You’re-.”_ Lucifer answered. “The devil? Yes. Perhaps if someone had shared information with the class a long time ago, we could have avoided all the nonsense from the past few years.” Godric looked angry. _“It wasn’t my place to tell. Be grateful I am as decent as I am. I could have turned her when she asked, and then you’d still be in your cage.”_

Dean snuck up next to you and pulled you backwards, whispering in your ear. _“I’ve seen that face on Lucifer before, he’s about to blow his top and take out pretty boy. It’s safer back here.”_ Just as he finished speaking, someone threw a punch. You turned and caught sight of the two throwing blows. Lucifer was pissed. You’d never seen that side of him. **_Holy shit, he’s so fucking hot._** He must have heard you because he smirked, grabbing Godric and throwing him onto the table and holding him down by his throat. You figured now was a good time to interrupt. “If you two are done comparing penis sizes, can we get back to the task at hand?” They both stood up. _“Sorry my love. I don’t know what came over me.”_ Lucifer smirked. “Uh huh. We’ll since you can’t play nice with each other, we should split you up, right? Godric I’m assuming Eric is lurking someone near here?” _“Yes, he’s keeping an eye on the coven.”_ “Good, go join him?” _“As you wish.”_ “Good. You.” You pointed to Lucifer. “Come with me.”

“What the hell was that?” You turned to him the second the door was closed. He surprised you by spinning you around and smashing your back against the door. He leaned in real close, lips hovering over yours, _“I don’t like the way he touched you. You belong to me."_ **_Holy shit. He’s hot when he’s jealous._** _“Katy? Do you hear me?”_ You nodded, not sure if you could form words together to make a sentence if your life depended me, do you understand?”on it. “Words, Katy. Use your words. Who do you belong to?” You took a deep breath. “You. I belong to you.” In an instant his lips crashed into yours. His hands grabbing your wrists and pinned your hands above your head. His forked tongue ran along your lips asking for entry and you gladly gave permission. He ran a hand down your side, grabbing your hip and pulling it flush against his. You could feel his excitement rubbing against you and it caused you to moan.

You broke apart from each other and he laid his forehead against yours, his eyes closed. _“I want you. I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in this universe.”_ “You can have me. I want you too, Lucifer.” You panted. _“We can’t. Not yet, Katy. There is still so much you do not understand about angels yet. About me yet. What you would be giving up by taking me as your mate. I hope, though, once you know, you will still have  cannot imagine being without you now that I have you.”_ “I’m pretty sure I know more about you than you, or even Sam and Dean realize. There’s pretty much nothing you could tell me that I would run from you for.” _“I hope so. I can’t bare the thought of losing you.”_ He pulled you to him and hugged you. You wrapped your arms around his neck. “I’m not planning on going anywhere.”

You walked to the kitchen where everyone had gathered. Dean was cooking something and turned to look at you. Smirking, he said _“That was fast? I figured you’d be in there all   night."_ “You’re funny, you know that?” You smacked his arm, sitting down on Lucifer’s lap. “What’d I miss?” _“Nothing, sweetness. We’re trying figure out what to do next, that’s all.”_ Gabe winked at you. You felt Lucifer tense beneath you and you turned to whisper in his ear. “Calm down. He’s mated to my brother, remember?” You looked up at him. _“Doesn’t mean I have to like him flirting with you.”_ He whispered back. “Yours, remember?” You kissed him. “Mine.” _“Katy?”_ “Yes, Castiel?” He sat next to you, so he could look at both you and Lucifer. _“I think you two are going to have to mate soon?”_ “What do you mean, Cas?” _“What he means is that the longer Luci’s around his mate without being mated the more jealous and possessive he’s going to get.”_ Gabe said. “Are you shitting me?” _“Sadly, he’s not. Castiel killed 2 angels because they spoke to him about me, before we were mated.”_ Dean said and Castiel looked guilty. “ _Watch this.”_

Gabe snapped his fingers and you vanished off Lucifer’s lap and reappeared across the room. Lucifer got up to come to you and Gabriel moved in front of him to block him. _“MOVE. NOW, brother.”_ **_Oh. That’s not good. Is he growling? He’s growling, for fucks sake._ ** You moved back to Lucifer’s side. “Luc? Luc? Look at me?” His eyes were glowing red. It took a moment but he snapped out of it and looked at you. Calming almost immediately. _“I’m sorry my love. I’m not sure what came over me.”_ “I guess you weren’t joking, huh?” You said turning to Castiel. _”No, we weren’t. So here’s what’s gotta happen. Gabe is going to go soundproof your room and you and Cas are going to go somewhere and have a discussion.”_ Dean said. “Soundproof? And Why do I feel like this is about to be the worst sex ed class in the history of sex ed classes?” _“Because it is. All our rooms are soundproofed. Angels get kinda rough and animal like during mating and heats. I don’t want to hear my siblings fucking.”_ He smirked at you. “Ew. Me either. Well, I guess we’ll get this show on the road? Come on, Cas. “ You took his hand and Lucifer growled. “Calm down, Luc. Go help Gabe? I’ll be back shortly.” He nodded and walked off. “Alright, let’s take this somewhere no one can see how embarrassed I am to need a sex talk at 28.” Cas nodded and the world shifted.


	6. Chapter 6

You looked around. You were in the most magnificent garden. “How did you know this was my favorite place?” _“I didn’t? I wasn’t aware you had been to Eden before.”_ “Oh. Yes. I’ve been here a couple times. A few years ago, I hit a rough patch. A real rough patch. Everything I had been doing caught up with me. I was a horrible person. I embraced the bad in me and hurt allot of people. I couldn’t take it anymore and tried to kill myself.” He sucked in a breath. _“Katy.”_ You smiled at him. “It’s OK, Cas. I’m OK now. But then, I wasn’t. I almost succeeded but Chuck, being the pain in the ass that he is, found me and healed me. Told me I was too important to end my life. He brought me here, and we talked. Man, it felt good to have someone to talk to that didn’t judge me. I didn’t know he was God until that day. Oddly, even knowing he’s God. The most powerful dude in the universe, he’s still just Chuck to me. The dorky dude who writes the books about my brothers. Who saved my life.” _"Is that a ‘thank you’, I hear Kit Kat?”_ You and Cas both spun around to face the new voice.

“I told you thank you, you nerd.” You hugged him. _“What are you and Cas doing here?” “I brought Katy here to discuss angel mating and soul bonding. Lucifer grows restless, and more protective and aggressive towards anyone who so even looks her way, father.”_ Chuck nodded, sighing. _“I was afraid that would happen. Being in the cage for so long suppressed allot of his emotions. He was unable to feel anything towards anyone, besides the few dreams and thoughts he had of, you Katy. When he was on earth for the short periods of time, he was in the midst of a war, so didn’t have time to think about. Now, that he’s here, actually with you, with time to think about it, his mating instincts have hit him full force and all at once, instead of building up gradually. It’s my fault, really. I didn’t think that part through, I guess. He hasn’t hurt anyone, has he?”_ You shook your head. _“He might have thrown a few punches towards the vampire.”_ Cas said. Chuck looked at you. “Godric deserved it. He was out of line. I would have punched him myself if Lucifer hadn’t beaten me to it.” Chuck smiled. _“I do not doubt that.”_

“Alright, guys. Let me have it. Fill me in on what the hell is so amazingly different about angel mating and all that jazz.” _“Oh, no. No way. I want nothing to do with this conversation.”_ Chuck said, hands up like he was surrendering. “Really? Because this is your fault, mister. You created me for an angel so now someone has to explain it to me.” _“Nope. Not gonna work. I love you Katy, but I know you. This is going to take forever and you’re going to cuss allot. I’m going to pop in on the guys and keep Lucifer from killing them. Cas, my son, good luck.”_ He clasped Cas on the shoulder, smiled and then he was gone. _“That was strange. It’s weird having him back in our lives. I’m not used to it. He seems really comfortable with you. The father I have heard about, wouldn’t be so fast to joke around. You and him never-?”_ He asked. “Yuck, Cas. No way. I care about him, deeply, but I can’t feel anything for anyone like that remember? I’ve been attracted to people, sure. Made out with a few, but other than that, no way. I’ve never even thought about him like that, honestly. He’s been like a father to me. I guess he kinda is. He’s helped me deal with allot of things. Helped me learn to forgive people.” _“I know. I never believed that. I just wanted to see you flustered.”_ Cas laughed. “You jerk!” You smacked his arm. _“Come. There is much to discuss and its going to take a while.”_

An hour later your head was going to explode. “I don’t. I can’t. I don’t even know what to say. Holy shit, Cas.” _“Yes. It’s allot to think about. And not something you should feel pressured into. I’m sure if you didn’t want to Lucifer would understand.”_ “No! I want to. I love him, Cas. I never thought it was possible for me to love someone, but the second I saw him, I just knew.” Cas smiled. _“I understand, trust me. When I flew into hell to rescue Dean, I wasn’t sure what I was expecting to find. Pulling him out and putting him back together, it created something inside of me. And I fought it. I fought against it with everything I had. I kept being pulled back to him. Finally, when I realized what I was feeling, I was afraid to mention anything. Afraid he would reject me. We have put each other through so much. Literally, beat each other almost to death, and still we found our way to each other.”_ He smiled, blushing a little thinking about Dean. “You’re adorable you know that?” You knocked your shoulder into his and he smiled. You sat there thinking about everything Cas had told you.

Basically angels were a different species all together, which you figured anyways. Archangels were called Alphas. They were always alphas. Lesser angels had a fifty percent shot, depending on their mates. Sam, being mated to Gabriel, became an omega. Meaning when they mated, his entire DNA and anatomy changed. When he and Gabriel choose to, they may breed and Sam would carry their child. When Cas had told you that you fell on the ground laughing hysterically. The thought of a pregnant Sam was too much. Cas and Dean were a different story. When they had mated, Cas became omega and Dean transitioned into alpha. Cas told you how it was hard for him to accept the change. Dean was in his glory, with his new found manliness. Shocker. Alphas were the protectors. The providers. There were supposed to care for their omegas. Be willing to give up their lives for them in an instant.

Honestly, it didn’t surprise you one bit that Dean was an alpha. He had always been like that. Sacrificing himself to save people. Alphas were also blessed with a knot and an enlarged dick, so that might have something to do with why Dean was really OK with his change. The only thing Cas couldn’t answer for you, was what would happen to you. You knew you would become omega, but you weren’t human. Or a full angel. Or a full demon. You didn’t know what was going to happen. Castiel looked truly worried about it. So you decided to fly off to find the one person who could answer your questions. Chuck.

Landing in the bunker, you heard shouting. You and Cas made your way to the library where the noise was coming from. You looked around to take in the scene before you. It was chaos. Chuck, Gabriel, Crowley and Dean, were holding back and extremely pissed off Lucifer from killing a smug looking Eric Northman. Sam was in the corner of the room trying to avoid the whole thing. You sighed. “Eric Northman, what did you do?” Everyone stopped yelling and looked at you. He grinned at you. _“Child, why would you think I even did anything?”_ You sighed. “Because I know you. It’s in your nature to cause trouble.” He laughed. _“True. OK, I may have rubbed it in your mates face that I have fed on you once or twice.”_ **_UGH_** “For fucks sake! Why would you do something like that? He’s already freaking out as it is, you asshole.” _“I know. That’s why I did it.”_ You glared at him. “Everyone leave Lucifer and I. We’ll be out in a little bit.” They released Lucifer who growled, but made no move towards anyone. Everyone left the room.

“Lucifer?” He raised his head to look at you. He looked upset. _“I’m so sorry for losing my temper. I do not know what’s wrong with me, I’m consumed by every thought I have of you and then he said he had fed from you and that it was funny that he should taste you before your mate, I want to kill him. Usually I’m more controlled than this.”_ He looked so heartbroken. He was used to being in control of himself. “Shhh. It’s OK. We’ll figure this out. Pretty soon we’ll be mated and then you wont have to worry about this anymore.” _“Why would you want to be mated to someone like me, Katy? I’m no good. You deserve so much better.”_ “I only want you, Luc.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him down so you could rest your forehead against his. “This will be over soon and then you can have your way with me and you’ll be back under control of yourself. Just please, don’t kill our alliances yet. They’ll prove useful against the coven.” He chuckled. _“I suppose I could endeavor to not kill them for a while. They touch you, or make any crude statements about you, however, I may not be able to wait.”_ You smiled up at him, kissing him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. My protector.” He growled, low and deep in his throat. The sound sending shivers down your spine. “Calm down, love. We have all the time in the world.” _“I love you.”_ He sighed. “I love you as well. Let’s go rejoin the crazy in the other room.”

You both entered the kitchen were everyone had gathered. The smug look on Eric’s face pissed you off. “Could you just not? Please. Don’t get him all riled up. This is hard on him enough as it is. Don’t make me kick your ass, Northman.” He laughed at you. _“You wish, child.”_ Godric stepped into the room, laughing at him. _“We all know, that she could and has in fact, kicked your ass. Do not go out of your way to give her more reason to, than she already has. Leave them be.”_ You let out a breath you were holding. While you knew he wouldn’t do anything too bad, Eric Could and would make Lucifer and your lives hell while he was around. Godric being his maker and telling him no, basically grounded him. Making him unable to do anything. “Thank you, Godric.” _“Now that that’s over, can we get back to figuring out how the fuck we’re going to take out these witches and all come out alive?”_ Dean spoke up.

You all gathered around the table and decided who was going were and doing what. You took a step back and looked around at the men surrounding you. Your past, present and future, all coming together and working together to keep you safe. Protect you. Men you hadn’t seen or spoke to in years. Men that hadn’t known before a few days ago, that you even existed. All willing to lay their lives down. For you. You normally wouldn’t have cared about anything heading into this battle, but now, it hit you. This was it. What you had always wanted. Family. These men were your family. You weren’t going to give them the chance to get hurt. You slipped out unnoticed. Stopping for a brief second to look back at them, before heading out, to fight your own battle. _“Hey guys? Where’s Katy?”_ Sam asked. They all looked up, Dean checking your room and Lucifer checking the library. _“She isn’t here.”_ Castiel said. _“No! No. She left and went to the witches!”_ Lucifer was close to tears. _“Well, let’s go keep her out of trouble.”_ Gabriel said, silently praying to his father to watch over you and keep you safe.

You walked into the warehouse and knew instantly something was off. It was completely empty. Eric and Godric both had said the coven was residing there. There was no sign of them ever being there. It was a god damned glamour. You were too focused on trying to figure out what was going on that you never heard someone sneak up behind you until it was too late. Something hit the back of your head and you fell to the ground. Darkness crept in and you fell unconscious. At that moment the men arrived and saw Margie kneeling over your body. _“Get away from her!”_ Sam yelled as they all ran towards her. _“You’re too late. See ya around boys.”_ She replied, before grabbing your shoulder and you both vanished. _“Fuck! Can you get a lock on her and try to figure out where they went?”_ Dean panicked asking Cas. _“I can’t. I can’t feel her anymore. I can’t get a read on her. It’s like she isn’t on Earth anymore.”_ They all turned to look at Lucifer, who was sitting on the ground, with his knees to his chest. Sam took the initiative, and sat next to him. _“We’ll find her and get her back. It’s what we do. Nothing bad will happen to her.”_ Lucifer looked up at all of them. His eyes were glowing red. _“There’s 4 days til the ritual. We need to find them before then. Gabriel, go get father, we’ll need his help.”_ Dean looked at him. _“I’m all for all hands on deck, dude. But your father hasn’t been big on stepping in a fighting the good fight.”_ Cas stepped up to him and laid his hand on his shoulder _. “Dean, something tells me that when it comes to Katy, Chuck will go out of his way to save her.”_ He was confused. _“Am I missing something?”_ Sam asked. _“He’s in love with her.”_ Lucifer said.

They all turned to look at him. _“Are you really surprised? You seen what he let’s her get away with. He thought doesn’t bother me. I can always feel what she feels for him when she thinks of him. She thinks of him as her father, so I’m not worried.” “Father said he’d meet us at the bunker. Oh, and he’s pissed. REALLY pissed.”_ Gabriel stated _.”We should get back there and figure out a way to get our girl back. And we will get her back, Luc.”_ Sam said touching Lucifer’s shoulder. _“You two getting along is weirding me out.”_ Dean said. They all teleported back to the bunker and came face to face with a pissed off God. _“Someone better have a damn good explanation how Katy snuck out on 3 angels, 2 vampires and 2 hunters.”_ He looked around at the shocked faces around him. _“Well? Someone start talking. NOW.”_


	7. Chapter 7

_“It wasn’t our fault. We were all looking over the damn blue prints for the building and she just left!”_ Dean shouted. _“Do you have any idea what you’ve done? What will happen if she dies? This ritual, is permanent! EVEN I CANNOT BRING HER BACK!”_ Chuck screamed back. The ground was shaking. _“Father, we would not have let her go alone. We understand you are upset, given how you feel about her, but that doesn’t mean you have to take it out on us. We are going to go get her back.”_ Castiel said, stepping between them. _“I don’t care if you all know how I feel! She’s special. I didn’t only make her to be your mate.”_ He said, turning to Lucifer. _"She can fix it. All of it.” “What are you saying?”_ Lucifer asked. Chuck stepped up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. _“Katy is the key. To fixing the chaos in Heaven. To convincing Michael to come back home. Freeing Adam, whom she doesn’t know about yet and I’m assuming will be pissed about. She’s everything. We all need her. I apologize for being angry but we cannot fuck this up!”_ Everyone gasped. _“God just said a swear word.”_ Gabriel whispered.

_“Why would you place that kind of quest on her? She’s but a child compared to us. What will knowing she has to do that do to her? Did you think of her when you decided that was her purpose?”_ Lucifer growled. _“It wasn’t my intention to make it so. I only figured it out, myself, a couple of years ago. It’s nothing that I did when I created her, but who she has become because of what she has been through. She’s stronger than she seems and braver than she should be. She’s kind and compassionate, but also fearless and a force to be reckoned with. She can get through to the angels left in heaven that want to make things what they once were, but she will not be afraid to put down the ones that try to create chaos.”_ Chuck replied. _“Do you really think she can do it? Make it our home again?”_ Castiel asked. _“Yes, and I also believe she can get through to Michael and we can all live in peace again.Make him see that I was wrong to create such a war between brothers. It should have been me to cast Lucifer out, not make him have to deal with it. That was my mistake. She’s the one who can do this. I know it. First though, we need to go get her.”_ Chuck replied.

_“Father, where are the vampires?”_ Lucifer asked. Chuck smirked. _“I couldn’t stand the blondes comments and rude behavior, so I sent them out already to find Katy. As of right now, they’re in Iowa. Which is where I lost trace of her.” “Sammy! Call Garth!”_ Dean shouted. Lucifer looked confused. _“Who, exactly, is Garth and what does he have to do with this?” “Garth is a friend. He was a hunter, until he got turned by a werewolf. Now he lives with his wife and their pack and only hunts locally. They just recently moved to Iowa!” “Got him! Garth you’re on speaker”_ Sam said. _“Hey guys! What’s shaking? How you doing?”_ Garth asked. _“Not too good, dude. We need a favor and it’s very important.”_ Dean replied. _“That’s no bueno. mi amigos. What can I do for you?” Garth asked. _“Our sister’s been taken by a coven that plans to sacrifice her in 3 days and she’s somewhere in Iowa.”_ Dean replied. “Your sister? I didn’t know you had a sister?” "_ _Yeah, neither did we, but Katy doesn’t have the time for small talk.”_ Sam said. _“Katy? As in 5 foot 5, brown eyes, black and blue haired hunter with bad ass tattoos? That Katy?”_ Garth sounded surprised. _“How do you even know that?”_ Lucifer spoke. _“Hi, new guy. I met Katy about 3 years ago. The wifey wanted to stop in to that club she has. We met her at the bar and we all spent the rest of the weekend hanging out. She’s such a sweetheart. I’ll go get the pack and we’ll head out. Get here, fast. Got it? If we find them and I have a shot, I can’t guarantee we won’t take them out, without you.”_ He said. _“Got it. We’ll be there, oh and there’s 2 vampires already in Iowa searching for her, so don’t kill them, even if they’re obnoxious.”_ Dean said. They hung up. _“Let’s grab what we need and get there.”_ Gabriel said.

They arrived in Iowa just as Garth was finishing up with his pack and sending them all out to hunt. _“That was fast. It’s good to see you guys.”_ Garth said hugging the guys. _“You too dude.”_ Dean said. He turned to the angels behind him. _“Let’s introduce you all, huh? This is Cas, Gabriel and his dude right here is Katy’s mate, Lucifer.”_ Garth sucked in a breath. _“What? Katy’s mate? Lucifer? As in the devil? What the fudge guys? Why does Katy have a mate and why is it the devil?” “Calm down, Garth. Here’s the short answer. Katy is part angel. Angels have mates. Like how Dean is Cas’ and Sam is Gabriel’s. Lucifer has changed and Katy has allot to do with that. Let’s go get her and we’ll have a party and discuss it all later. I’m chuck, by the way.”_ Everyone jumped to look at Chuck. _“Dude, you gotta stop doing that. Where were you, anyways?”_ Dean asked. _“I went to get Crowley. He’s on his way but he sent out Juliette to scent for Katy, because apparently the creature loves her. So Dean, you’ll do well to try to steer clear of the hell hound.” “Crap.”_ Dean said. chuck disappeared again.

They all split up and started walking different directions into the woods, were Chuck had last got a read on you. A howl pierced the sky, causing Dean to shiver. _“I fucking hate hell hounds!”_ All of them headed east, in the direction the howl came from, meeting in a clearing. Crowley stood, petting something invisible, which everyone assumed was the hound. _“Nice to see you all took your time getting here. Juliette found an abandoned slaughter house a half a mile from here. There’s allot more bitches then we all assumed. At least 30. We need a plan before we all go in, I have demons stationed by every exit, if they try to escape, they won’t get far. The vampires have placed themselves on the roof, waiting for the signal to enter.”_ Chuck appeared, looking distraught. _“Something is happening, we have to go now. She’s screaming, and it’s not good.”_


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

So I've hit a bit of a snag, I've a couple more chapters written, that I'll post soon, but I'm hitting some massive writers block. I know what I want this to be, but it's taking a while to get it hammered out. Please bear with me while I take forever to get it together. I'll try to not take a month between posts anymore. I'll post the next chapter tonight. And also I'm up for taking prompts. Send me what you're thinking and I'll see what I can do.


	9. Chapter 9

You awoke with a pounding headache. There was blood congealing and matting your hair. Your hands were chained to the ceiling and your clothes were torn to shreds. They had beat you while you were unconscious. **_The bastards_**. You were thankful you weren’t fully human for the first time in your life. If you had been, you probably wouldn’t be alive now. You tried to get a good look at where you were but it was dark. There was the faint, lingering smell of old blood in the air.

The door was thrown open and a man walked in. The sudden light change caused you to squint your eyes. _“She said you’d be awake by now.”_ “Well you can tell her to go fuck herself.” You smirked at him. He backhanded you. Blood dripped from your lip. _“You should learn your manners, bitch. She’s given me permission to do with you as I please. There’s 2 days til the ritual. I can do amazing things in 48 hours.”_ He grinned at you, running his hands across your breasts. You reeled back from him and brought your wings forward, stabbing him in the throat. He dropped dead to the ground, without a sound. “I don’t need 48 hours to do amazing things, prick.” You spat. The door flew open. _“Now that wasn’t very nice, my dear.” **Margie**_.

_“I was planning on leaving you be until later on. Save for what Roger wanted with you. But seeing as you can’t play nice, we’re going to have to result to drastic measure. Gentlemen?”_ Three men entered the room and walked toward you. “Get the fuck away from me, you freaks!” You screamed. One of the men stepped behind you and grabbed your hair. _“Sit still or this will hurt allot more.”_ Margie started chanting something and you felt your wings materializing behind you. You closed your eyes and tried to hide them, but you couldn’t. They were stuck on this plane and you started panicking.

_“Isn’t it amazing what I’ve learned about you over the years? Now, since you can’t keep your appendages to yourself, we need to remove them.” **REMOVE??**_ “No! Stay away from me! Don’t touch me!” The two men next to you each grabbed a wing close to where they connected to your shoulders, so you couldn’t move them. The man behind you pulled a large knife from his belt. You were shaking, praying and hoping they weren’t about to do what you knew they were going to do. _“Hold still, my dear. This will only hurt a bit.”_ Margie smirked at you and nodded to the man behind you.

You tried to be strong, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing she could hurt you, but you couldn’t. He sunk the knife in and started filleting your skin from your bones, separating your wings from your body. You cried out, unable to keep from screaming. Your cries echoed into the building and out into the woods around you. You heard the thud of your wings hitting the ground behind you and you sobbed, feeling the loss more than you would ever have imagined.You weren’t sure how long you screamed before your line of vision became blurry and you blacked out from pain and blood loss, but you were pretty sure you heard screaming and gunshots just before you passed out.

Sam, Dean, Lucifer and Crowley burst into the room. They took in the sight before them and gasped. You were chained to the ceiling, bleeding and bruised. Your wings lay off to the side. Lucifer reached up and unchained your arms, lowering you to the ground. _“Katy? Katy, wake up. Please wake up.”_ He whispered. He cradled you to him. They were all distracted from a voice in the doorway. _“It really is nice of you all to show up at once. I figured you’d be lurking nearby and would need incentive to come barging in and I must say my plan worked perfectly.”_ Margie said. Lucifer laid you down, kissing your forehead before standing next to your brothers, ready to kill this bitch. 3 men burst into the room and came for them. They were easily taken down by a snap of Lucifer’s fingers. _“Did you really think we wouldn’t have come into this thinking it was a trap, you psychotic bitch?”_ Dean shouted.

There was footsteps running down the hall, towards the room and Margie look quite pleased with herself. _“Ah, my reinforcements.”_ Just then, there was howling and screaming. Crowley laughed. _“Whoops, my dear. I guess we should have informed you of the hell hound in the hallway, and the dozen or so werewolves out there taking care of your friends.”_ Her smile dropped. Pretty soon it was quiet, there was not a sound. Every witch in the building had been taken out, except for Margie. Unbeknownst to everyone, while this was going on, you were waking up, and something wasn't right with you.

You stood, walking passed all the men. Lucifer made to grab your arm, but you swung around to face him. _“Do not touch me.”_ Your eyes black as night. Your voice an octave or two lower than normal. _“Katy? Whats wrong? You’re safe now. She can’t hurt you anymore.”_ You laughed, throwing your head back and waving your arm to pin the men against the wall. “Oh, you silly boys. Its not me you should be worried about.” You turned back and walked to Margie who had backed herself against the wall. “What’s wrong? Not so tough when there’s no one here to hold me down.” She lifted her hand, ready to throw a spell at you, but you looked at her hand, snapping every bone in it with a thought. She screamed. You were laughing. “Boy, are we having fun here or is it just me?” You looked around to everyone, they all looked horrified. “Just me than.” You looked at her other hand, breaking it too. “Well, as entertaining as this all is, let’s you and I take this somewhere a little more private.” You grabbed her arm and were gone.

_“Someone care to explain what the fuck we just witnessed?”_ Dean was beside himself, the second they landed back in the bunker. _“It’s safe to assume that whatever grace was inside of her, has been overrun by the demonic. I’m guessing because they took her wings from her. I know that feeling. If I had had demon running through me when Michael ripped mine from me, I would have embraced it to.”_ Lucifer calmly stated. _“How are you so calm about this? Your mate is off somewhere doing God knows what and you’re acting like nothing is wrong?”_ Gabriel yelled. _“I’m not calm as you are saying. I’m terrified that she’s going to stay this way and I’m going to lose my mate. But for right now, she’s alive and strong enough to kick the shit out of that bitch so I’m good with that.”_ Lucifer said.

Crowley popped in at that time. _“I’ve found her. And she’s completely off her rocker.” “Where is she?”_ Sam asked . “ _She’s in hell. Taken over Alistair’s old wing. From the sounds coming from there, she’s taken over his torturing as well. The demons are afraid to enter. Hell, I’m afraid to enter. She’s done this before, gone off, taken over the racks, that’s the bloody reason Alastair was so taken with her. It’s never been this bad, though. We need Chuck. Where is he?” “I’m right here. I went to heaven to see if I could locate her grace, what little there is. I found it. Now we have to get it back into her, so she can heal up and mellow out. I’m working on a way to restore her wings. It might take some time, but I’ll figure it out.”_ Chuck said. _“Let’s go get her then.”_ Sam said.


	10. Chapter 10

“Well well well. Look who finally decided to wake up.” You smiled down at Margie who was strapped to a table in her underwear. She started speaking Latin, trying to spout off a spell at you. You slapped your hand across her mouth. “Uh uh. I don’t think so. Let’s keep that to yourself huh? Here’s the deal. I’m going to remove my hand, and you’re going to stay quiet. Open your mouth to do more than scream and you’ll be punished. Understood?” She nodded. “Good.” You removed your hand and she tried to start the spell again. “What did I say? Now I’m going to have to punish you.” You smirked down at her. “Honestly, I was hoping you’d do that.”

You smiled down at her and grabbed the forceps. _“What are you going to do with those? Stay away from me you freak!”_ You laughed. “Freak? Truly you could have thought of something more hurtful other than the word you have called me since you met me. Now, hold still. What was it you said to me? Oh yes. This won’t hurt, much.” You grabbed onto her tongue and pulled it out as far as it would go, snatching a scalpel from the table next to you and cutting it clean off. You tossed her tongue off to the side where it landed with a sickly thud. She was screaming and babbling incoherently. “I’m sorry what was that? Couldn’t understand you. Kat’s got your tongue?” You laughed manically at your own joke.

An hour later and she was sobbing silently. “Don’t pass out yet, my dear. We’re getting to the good parts!” Both of her hands had been filleted down to the tendons and bones. Blood was pooling under the table. Tiny cuts covered her upper body, from you piercing into various organs, in alphabetical order. Her arms were both missing flesh. Her thighs had deep gashes in them. Down to the femoral arteries. You stared at the pulsating. You were getting bored with this. “I wonder how long it would take for you to bleed out? I mean it’s fitting, right? You wanted to bleed me dry. It’s only logical I return the favor. You slid the scalpel down and sliced in. First the right. Then the left. Blood sprayed out, covering you and almost hitting the ceiling. It only took a couple minutes for there to be nothing left in her.

You stood staring at her. A voice behind you startled you. _“Jesus, Katy. What did you do?”_ You turned to face them. Dean walked toward you, arms out like he was approaching a cornered animal. The black of your eyes slowly fading back to one of the red-gold colors they normally were. “I don’t feel any better. Why don’t I feel any better, Dean? I killed her and I still feel empty.. What’s wrong with me?” You hugged him and he held you tight. Lucifer had snuck up behind you and stuck 2 fingers to your head, knocking you out. Dean transferred a sleeping you into Lucifer’s arms and he flew off back to the bunker with you. Crowley walked closer to inspect the body on the table. _“Alastair would be so proud of her right now.”_ Dean threw him a bitch face. _“What? Just being honest. This is better work than even you did, you and I both know it.” “Enough Crowley. This isn’t her. She’s fought to overcome this part of her. If you only knew what she went through.”_ Castiel said. _“If I only knew what? That she stopped wanting to feel anything anymore? That she spent years fighting against a part of herself, because she was afraid her own family would hunt her down and kill her? Or how about how she tried to off herself but Chuck felt the need to bring her back and save his precious little Katy?”_

Dean and Sam just stared at him. _“You’re mad because he saved her?”_ Sam asked. _“No you idiots! If he hadn’t saved her, she’d have ended up here. As a demon. She could have really been queen. All of this talent is wasted because some stupid moron decided she fits better with an angel!”_ Crowley yelled. _“So, what you’re saying is you’re jealous? Did I miss something? Is everyone in love with her or something?”_ Dean asked. He turned to look at Castiel. _“Don’t look at me! I’m mated to you remember?"_ Sam glanced at Gabriel. _“Don’t be an idiot. If I wanted her I wouldn’t have mated you.”_ Gabe sighed. _“Can we just get back please? See what’s going on?”_ Dean asked. _“Go. I’ll handle this mess. Katy’s going to be very upset when she wakes up. She’ll need you all there. I’ll send Juliette over to cuddle her if she needs.”_ Crowley said. _“Nope. Not happening. No hell hounds in my house. Period.”_ Dean said.

They arrived back at the bunker and headed to your room. They found you laying on your stomach with Lucifer tending to the wounds on your back. _“She won’t awake. I removed what I did to her, but she still sleeps. Her body is fighting to heal itself, but without her grace, I’m not sure what’s going to happen. It will probably take a long time. Father is searching for her grace. Without knowing where the witch sent it, it might take a while.”_ He said, eyes not leaving you. Castiel spoke. _“It might be best for her to stay asleep? Might be easier to get her grace back, she might not accept it. You all saw what she was like.”_ Lucifer turned to glare at him. _“I’m not keeping my mate in a mystical coma while Father takes who knows how long to find her grace!”_ He was getting angry.

Chuck chose that moment to appear. _“Whoa, you look like shit.”_ Dean said. Chuck turned and glared at him. “ _Do you know where the witches sent her grace? Where I just came from!”_ Lucifer looked at him, _“You have it though?”_ Chuck walked to the side of the bed and kneeled next to you. _“Purgatory. They sent her grace to purgatory. I hate that place more than anything. But yes, here.”_ He handed a small blue glowing vial to Lucifer. He opened the top and your grace returned to your body. _“It might be a while before she wakes. She has allot of injuries that require healing.”_ Lucifer said. Chuck stood. _“Well, since we’re waiting around, I brought something with me. Shes been after me for years to retrieve it, but seeing as it was in Purgatory and I never needed to go there, I always said no. Seeing as I had to go, I figured why not make her happy when she wakes up.”_ He nodded towards the door. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at. _“How you doing, brother?”_ Deans eyes were huge. _“Benny?”_


	11. Chapter 11

_“I don’t understand how she knows all these people we know and no one ever mentioned her to us!”_   Cas was upset. _“Explain to me, how you knew our sister and never thought to tell us about it?”_ Dean looked hurt and Cas reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and rubbing his thumb across Dean’s. Benny noticed it and smirked. _“Just your best friend, brother? Isn’t that what you said in Purgatory?” “Oh shut up. Yes, I’m with Cas now. He’s my mate. I was so deep in the closet I almost saw Narnia. Are you happy now?”_ Sam laughed. Dean rolled his eyes.

 _“Anyways, I’m happy for you two. I knew before. You both just had your heads up your asses. As for knowing your sister, she saved my ass about 10 years ago. She was just a little girl, 18 years old. I got in over my head, pissed off a nest of vampires who weren’t very happy I wouldn’t join them. The same nest that she’d been hunting. Here I am, strapping in this chair, surrounded by 10 very angry vampires and the door flies off the hinges and in strolls this, this child! I was sure they were going to rip her apart. She was so calm. She withdrew a machete, unfurled her wings and went to town. It was the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed. She stood beside my chair and smiled at me. Fricken smiled. Like she was the sweetest girl next door and she looked me dead in the eyes and said “You’re lucky I’ve been tailing those fuckers for long enough to know you aren’t one of them. The fuck did you do to piss them off?”_ He laughed, shaking his head. _“Mouth of a sailor, that one. She took me to her house and I stayed for a couple months, til I had to move on. Been friends ever since”_

 _“So let me get this straight. This whole time, you’ve known she was our sister but you didn’t say anything? Why? We could have been there for her, at least for some of her life!”_ Dean was mad. _“Listen, I asked her if I could say something. I figured maybe she was nervous about telling you and needed someone to do it for her. She wouldn’t let me. She didn’t want you involved in any of this. After everything she’s gone through, still she continues to put everyone before herself. Honestly, that’s how I know she’s your sister.”_ Dean sighed. _“We have to change that. We’re going to make up for lost time.”_ He said, looking at Sam. Sam nodded. _“Yeah, we are.”_

Slowly you opened your eyes. You felt a pain shoot through your shoulders. You turned your head and saw Lucifer leaning over you. You whined, and he looked up at you. You saw the concern in your eyes. _“Hi, my love. I’m sorry this hurts. I’m trying to heal your wounds, they don’t want to heal.”_ “How long have I been out?” _“Just a couple days. Father had to go fetch your grace from Purgatory. What you feel is your body regrowing your wings, which have to come out your wounds.”_ “Chuck went to Purgatory?” _“Yes he did. And he brought back a present.”_ “Really?” _“Really.”_ You grinned at him. “As excited as I am to have him back in the land of the undead, I’m too tired to move. Will you just lay here with me?” _“You don’t even have to ask. How are you feeling?”_ You sighed. “I feel like I tripped and all my crazy fell out. I didn’t hurt any of you guys, did I?” _“No. You might have shocked everyone. But none of us are hurt. Oh, and a werewolf named Garth says hello.”_ “Garth? Garth was there?” _“Yes. He needed to go back to attend to pack business. The vampires also had to leave, but they all have promised to return soon.”_ “Okay. I’m tired.” You closed your eyes, falling back asleep. _“Sleep, my love.”_ Lucifer kissed your head. He waited until you fell back asleep before he slid out of bed.

 _“She woke up.”_ Everyone turned to look at him. _“Is she okay?”_ Cas asked. _“She’s exhausted. Her back isn’t healing as quickly as we all hoped, her wings are regrowing and pushing themselves through the wounds. She fell back asleep. She knows Benny is here,and is excited but she’s too tired to get up.”_ Lucifer said. _“She definitely needs her rest.I’m not going anywhere, that's for damned sure.”_ Benny spoke. _“How much does she remember?”_ Sam asked. _“I’m not sure? She asked if she hurt any of you, so she must know she lost it, but maybe not what happened.There’s no way of telling until she’s awake for longer than a few moments. Now if you’ll all excuse me, I’d like to return to her side.”_ He flew back to your side. _“So the devil is in love with Katy, huh?”_ Benny shook his head _. “It appears it goes both ways, I’ve never seen her look at anyone like she looks at him. I’m assuming being mates has something to do with it, but with them it’s been different.”_ Gabe said.

 _“That would be my fault, actually.”_ Chuck said. _“What do you mean?”_ Dean asked. _“Okay, let me try to explain it. You all have mates, right? And even when you were in the same room as them, you were able to control yourselves to an extent, right?”_ Chuck asked. _“Yes? Wasn’t always easy, but manageable.”_ Cas said. _“Okay so with all the angels, I created a separate whole being to be their mate. Two beings, two souls, essentially. With the exception of two angels. Lucifer, and Michael. Their mates are different. When I created them, I needed them to be more. So I made them from the same. I took a piece of each of them and sent it into the cosmos, knowing that when their mates were created that piece of them would meld into the being that was being created. Does that make sense? Two beings, one soul. They’re true mates. Say if Dean or Sam had rejected you, it would hurt, sure, but you’d both heal and could move on. With them, rejection would be fatal. They are the pieces of the puzzle the other has been missing.”_ Chuck smiled. “ _That’s kinda messed up, don’t you think? So they don’t have a choice in it?”_ Benny was obviously disturbed by this. “ _Nonsense, I made sure their mates would be everything they ever desired and vice versa.” “Wait, Mikeys locked away without his mate, isn’t he losing his fricken mind? That’s horrible, even for you.”_ Gabe stood. _“No, that’s not exactly correct.”_ Chuck said. _“No? How’s that possible?”_ Dean asked. “ _It’s simple. His mate is with him, they just can’t bond yet.”_ Chuck shrugged. _“His mate? What? I’m confused, the only person in the cage with him is-. No. No way, really? Are you serious? Adam? Adam is his fucking mate? And he’s locked away like that?”_ Dean was mad. “Who’s Adam?” They all spun around to see you leaning against the door way holding yourself up. “I’m serious. Who the fuck is Adam and why are you all upset now?” They just stared at you like children caught stealing cookies. _“Katy. You might want to sit?”_ “I’m good, Chuck. Just answer the question.” _“He’s your younger brother and he’s locked in the cage with Michael, who’s his mate.”_ **_God, ladies and gentlemen, the king of not sugar coating shit._** “Oh, well fuck. I don’t have the energy left for this. I’m going back to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a lot of dialog in this but please hang on, it's all to build up to more exciting and better things!!


	12. Chapter 12

_“That went well?”_ Sam said, looking at Chuck. Chuck actually looked concerned. _“No. No. No. That right there was NOT good. She was too calm. She’s going to make us pay for keeping it from her. When we least expect it.”_ They all looked at each other.

Laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, you were bored as hell. “Luc?” _“Yes, Katy?”_ “I’m so bored. Let’s go do something?” _“You need to heal.”_ “I’m healed, look.” You pulled your shirt over your head, leaving you in a bra. You saw him swallow hard. _“Katy-.”_ “No, Lucifer. Look at me. I’m healed. I’m up for almost anything.” _“Katy, I don’t want to hurt you.”_ “You won’t Luc. I trust you.” You slid over to straddle his lap. You grab his hair, pulling gently to tip his head up and look at you. “I know what’s going to happen to me. I know it’s to hurt some but I’m okay with that. I want this. I want you. We haven’t known each other very long. 3 weeks? But this. Us. I’m definitely okay with it.” You could see the struggle playing out inside his head, and you finally saw the moment he gave in. He looked up at you with such love and adoration in his eyes, that it took your breath away _.“Katy, I love you so much. Would you let me have the honor of mating you?”_ You smiled down at him. “I thought you’d never ask. Yes. Make me yours Lucifer. Forever.”

You had imagined your first time many times over the years, but this, being with him, you couldn’t describe it. His hands felt like they lit your skin on fire. His lips made you feel like you couldn’t breathe. He kissed down your neck, sucking a mark on your pulse point, causing your breath to hitch. His hands slid up and unfastened your bra. He slid it off your shoulders and down your arms and suddenly you felt exposed. You usually felt confident but it felt as though he was looking into your soul and it was almost too much.  
_“You're so beautiful. I can never thank my father enough for you.”_ “Lucifer?” _“Yes love?”_ “Let’s not talk about your father right now. Now, please, fuck me?”

Suddenly you were on your back and he was hovering over you. He leaned down and kissed you. It was then that you noticed you were both naked. “In a hurry?” You smirked at him. _“I have waited a millennium for you, I cannot wait any longer. I can pretty much guarantee this wont last long, but practice makes perfect as they say. I wont mate you right now, because I want it to be perfect and the first time is always awkward and painful for women. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to prep you.”_ He kissed your lips before sliding down your body, nipping and biting along the way. You gasped as you felt his breath against your core. He looked up at you, asking if this was okay and you nodded.

You felt his forked tongue snake out and he licked at your clit. ‘Oh, fuck. Luc.” You reached down and gripped his hair, tugging gently. He moaned against you and the vibrations caused the knot in your stomach to grow tighter. He seemed to sense this and slowed down. This caused you to whine. He smirked up at you, _“Patience, my love.”_ He went back down on you, this time inserting a finger and slowly working it in and out of you, before inserting a second. “Lucifer, please. I need you.” _“Almost there, my love.”_ He worked a third finger into you, and crooked it, causing you to see stars. The knot in your stomach snapped and you came, hard. He worked you through your orgasm and crawled back up you, kissing you. _“How was that?”_ “Holy shit, Luc. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” _“I promise you, there’s been no one else. I’ve had a long time imagine this. Are you sure you want to continue? We can stop if you want.”_ “Don’t you even think about that. I need you Luc. Please.” He nodded and settled himself between your legs, lining up with your entrance. _“This will hurt and I am sorry. I will never hurt you, ever again. I won’t knot you this time, I don’t want to make it worse for you.”_ He slipped the tip into you and stopped when he felt resistance. He looked up at you. “It’s okay, Luc.” He pushed past and you hissed in pain. He stilled when he was buried all the way in you. He leaned down to kiss you. _“I’m so sorry, my love.”_ “It’s okay. I’m good. Move, Luc. Please.”

He nodded and slowly withdrew from you before pushing back in. “Lucifer. You feel amazing. Keep going.” He started picking up pace. “Fuck, just like that.” He pounded into you. _“You feel so amazing. So tight. Fuck, you feel so good. I can’t hold off for much longer. I’m going to have to pull out soon so I don’t knot you.”_ You moaned. “Shit, I’m almost there too. It’s okay, Luc. Knot me, please.” He groaned. _“Are you sure?”_ “Yes, knot me.” He reached down between your bodies and rubbed circles into your clit. “Lucifer, I’m gonna come.” _“It’s okay, let go. I’m there too.”_ You could feel his knot swelling inside of you. It didn’t hurt like you thought it would, it actually put a pleasant pressure inside of you. You both reached your peak at the same time. At that moment, you felt your soul reaching for his grace and his grace pulling at your soul. Cas had said this would happen, that they would meld together to become one. It didn’t hurt, it actually felt euphoric, which added to the pleasure you were both feeling. **_Thank Chuck for soundproof bedrooms. Who knew the devil would be so vocal in bed?_** When you both came down from your highs, you both maneuvered so you were on your sides, looking at each other. The movement triggered another orgasm from him, which triggered another one of yours.

When you both caught your breath again, you looked at each other. He reached over and moved some of your hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear. “Hi.” You smiled at him. _“Hi. Are you alright?”_ You sighed, “I’m perfect, Love.” He chuckled. _"I don't think I’ve ever seen you this calm before?”_ “That’s because I’ve never been. Who would have thought the devil would be the missing piece I needed?” You leaned over and kissed him, tugging slightly on the knot, causing him to groan. _“Katy-.”_ “Shhh.” You rocked your hips slightly, drawing out yet another set of orgasms. _“You’re going to be the death of me.”_ He sighed against your lips. “You can't die, so you've got this forever and just think the sooner your knot goes down, the sooner you can fuck me into this mattress.” He groaned. _“I’ve created a sex maniac. You’re going to be insatiable, aren’t you?”_ You smiled at him. “For you? Always. And don’t pretend you don’t want it just as much as I.”


	13. Update!

Alright everyone, I have not abandoned you! I'm sorry my updates are so sparatic but I'm a busy woman. I have 4 kids. 3 of which do sports and cheerleading during the summer. I promise I'll update soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've given up on italics and all that shit. I'm pretty sure its easy enough to follow along with whos saying what. I'm too tired to go through it all.

You were exhausted. Laying in bed, head on Lucifer’s chest. You had spent all night consummating your bond. You were happy. He was happy, you could feel everything through your bond. You had a small cramping in your lower abdomen, which you knew was your body changing, completing your changes. Thank god you were female. If you were a male and had to make changes to an omega, oh boy. Poor Sam.

You’d just started dozing off when Chuck decided to grace you with his presence. “Katy.” “Father, she’s exhausted.” “I’m okay, Lucifer. What do you need, Chuck? I’m a little bit tired right now.” “Yes, I know. You’ve finally bonded. But I need to talk to you, Katy. It’s about Adam and Michael.” “Chuck, I love you, I do but if you don’t leave our room, I will find a way to kill you.” “Alright, alright, I’m going. I’ll be in the other room.” “He’s a pain in the ass.” “Always has been. Now sleep. He’ll still be around to talk when you wake. You’re exhausted.” “Who’s fault is that, exactly?” 

5 hours later, you and Lucifer entered the kitchen, hand in hand. “Well, look what the cat dragged in.” “Hi, Benny.” You ran to him and hugged him. “Where is everyone?” “The guys found a hunt a state over and they should be back by nightfall. And Chuck went off to do who knows what.” “Good. I’m gonna cook. Help me?” “Yes. Burgers? Please?” You laughed. “I suppose. You’re the only vampire I have ever met that eats burgers.” Lucifer stepped next to you and kissed your head. “I’m going to go see if they need any help, love.” “Okay, Luc. Please be careful? I love you.” “And I, you.” He disappeared. “So, Katy. The devil, huh?” “Shut up, Benny.” You nudged him. “I missed you, old man.” “Oh, don’t start that again, baby sis.” “You love it.”

Two hours later, you heard the impala pull in. “Hey B, we can start the onion strings. Is the oil heated up enough?” “Yes, ma’am. The burgers in the oven still?” “Yup. Nice and warm. I’ll start getting the rolls split.” You could hear the guys walking down the hall towards the kitchen. “What is that smell?” Dean asked. “We made food. Go get cleaned up and dinner will be done.” “Oh but it smells good.” “Don’t whine at me, boy. Clean up, now. Or no pie.” Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “There’s pie?” “Your sister insisted there needed to be pie, so if I was you, brother, I would listen.” “I’m going. I’m going.” He turned to walk out. “Hey Dean, where is everyone else?” “Sam’s in the shower and all the angels said they had something important to do. They shouldn’t be long though.” “Okay. Go wash up.”

Everyone arrived back in the kitchen at the same time. The guys all piled their plates full of food and everyone sat down to eat. Everyone was chit chatting. Making jokes. You looked around the table and everyone looked happy. Whelp, I’m about to burst those fucking bubbles. “Hey, guys?” They all turned to look at you. “I just have a quick question. When was it decided that I shouldn’t know that I have a baby brother that’s locked in a cage with a pissed off archangel?” Quiet. So quiet, you could hear a pin drop. “Nothing? No comments, nothing to say? All of you knew and kept this from me. I know I sound like a hypocrite and shit, but fuck guys, why is he even still in there? Sammy was locked in the cage with Lucifer, but he got pulled out and Luc stayed, you couldn’t have thought of a way to get your fucking brother out?” 

Dean looked guilty and Sam had the audacity to attempt puppy dog eyes at you. “Sam, you continue to try to puppy dog me into feeling bad for being pissed off, I will fucking turn you into a chihuahua. A neutered chihuahua.” You turned to Chuck. “Where’s the cage?” “Hell.” “You stuck an angel in hell?” “I didn’t do anything. Your brothers put him there.” “I don’t care who put him there. How do I get him out? He deserves to be with his mate and living with his family.” Dean stood up. “No! He wanted to start the damned apocalypse.” “Its a good thing I don’t need your permission then, isn’t it? Chuck can you create him a vessel? Dean and Sam I need you to set up a room for them, especially Adam. I don’t know what state he will be in when he gets out. Lucifer, can you and Gabriel help Chuck? It should go faster if he has help.” “Katy, I don’t like the idea of you going to see Michael alone. He hates me, he could smite you just to hurt me.” You turned to him and ran your hand on his cheek. “Trust me, love. He won’t hurt me. I’m sure he’s pissed but it isn’t at you. Or me. It’s at Dean and Sam for locking him away. We have to convince him not to kill them. But I got this. I love you.” “I love you. More than anything. Please be careful.” You stood and kissed him. “Always.” You flew off, landing in front of the cage that housed your brother and his mate.

A young man, blue eyes and blonde hair stared back at you. “Hi. You must be Adam.” “Who are you and why are you here?” Okay, so not Adam. “My name is Katy. And you are Michael. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I need to have a word with you and Adam, if that is alright?” He looked taken aback and then suddenly defensive. “I will not permit you to speak with Adam. I will not allow you to hurt him.” You sighed. This is going to be harder than I thought. “I do not wish to harm either of you. I promise.” You appeared in the cage in front of him, startling him. “What are you? You are brave to just enter here, I could end you with a single thought.” “I know, but I trust you not to. I want to free you from here. In fact, I intend to do just that, but I need you to trust me. I understand that Adam is your mate and I understand that its hard for you, to be trapped inside of his body with no way out, less you hurt him.” “How do you know of mates?” “Look inside me, at my soul, you will find that I, too, am the mate of an angel.” 

He stared into you, literally. He gasped and pushed you into the bars of the cage. “Lucifer.” He hissed. “I meant what I said when I said I mean you no harm. Lucifer is free and he is not the same as you remember. There is much you do not know. Allot has happened in the years you’ve been down here.” He laughed. “I do not care if anything has changed. He must not care for you much if he sent you down here to me.” You pushed him off of you, sending him flying backwards into the other side of the cage. He looked at you, shocked. “Actually, this was my idea. They all warned me you were an ass, but I still want to free you. You are important. We are important. I need you to put your petty differences with your brother aside and stand beside us. There is a war of sorts, coming. They don’t know that I know, but boy, are we in for a fight. Adam needs you. I need you. Lucifer needs you. The four of us are supposed to restore heaven to its former glory.” 

You kneeled next to him. “I know you have no reason to trust me, but your father created me for this reason. Created Adam for this reason. Please, Michael. Let me help you. To have your mate. To have your family back as it was.” He looked down and shut his eyes. “My family is gone.” It was almost a whisper. You cupped his face, raising it to make him look at you. “No, your family is very much alive. Your father. Gabriel. Castiel. Lucifer. They're all very much alive.” He looked up at you, confused. “Why are you doing this? What does it matter if my family is put back together?” You sat next to him. “I just recently got my own family together. I’m sure you’ve heard of them. Sam and Dean Winchester?” He didn’t look amused. “I would tell you what I think of them but Adam doesn’t like me to use such language.” You laughed. “Yeah, I figured. Adam can hear us?” “Yes.” “What does he think of this?” “He’s going through allot of emotions right now. He wants out of here. He’s not sure what to think about having another sibling. He’s confused because he doesn’t know what you are.” You sighed. “The million dollar question. I am angel/demon/human. My mother was half angel half demon. My father was John Winchester. He didn’t know about me. I went on the run after he murdered my mother.” Sadness flashed across his face. “We’re both sorry.” “It’s okay. So what do you boys say? You wanna blow this Popsicle stand and get a vessel for Michael? Help me fight this damned war and restore Heaven?” Yes. We will follow you.” 

You stood, pulling him to his feet. “Good. All you have to do is play nice. No smiting anyone. And make up with your brother.” He pouted. “Do I have to?” You laughed. “Yes, no killing our brothers or my mate.” He sighed. “Okay. I guess I’ll be nice.” “Good. Now let’s get the hell out of hell.” You took his hand and landed back in the bunker. Surrounded by the surprised looking faces of the men there. Chuck stepped forward. “Michael?” Michael looked shocked. “Father?” “Yes, it’s me.” What you didn’t expect was Michael hauling off and clocking Chuck in the jaw. You stepped between them. “Well, its not a family reunion until someone beats someones ass.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said 2 chapters this weekend, but I've got one. hope it doesn't suck. I'm having a hard time concentrating long enough to write anything. :/

You grabbed Michael and teleported him to the room that would be his and Adam’s. “The hell was that!” “I am sorry, Katy. I saw him and I was just so mad! You don’t understand.” “No, I understand plenty. Lucifer was just as mad at him as you are. He’s the one that made you cast him out. He’s the one that wanted a battle between the two of you. I get it. Chuck is a douche sometimes. But right now, he’s working to get you a vessel so you can get the hell out of my brother.” He looked at you. “Chuck?” You laughed. “Oh yeah, that’s what he called himself when he was in hiding. Everyone believed he was a prophet. He’s a little liar.” Michael hung his head in his hands and sat on the edge of the bed. “This is all too surreal. Why are you not afraid of me? Do you know what I have done? To your brothers, nonetheless.” 

You sat next to him and put your hand on his shoulder. “I have no reason to fear you. I’m not as weak as I look. I could take you.” You smiled at him and he laughed. “You certainly are something, aren’t you?” “That she is, brother.” You both looked over to see Lucifer leaning against the desk. You stood up walking to him and hugging him. “I missed you, love. I was worried.” You looked at him. “You didn’t have to be. We got along just fine. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a god to find and figure out where we are on this vessel thing.” You turned to walk out but stopped and turned around pointing at both of them. “Play nice.”

You went to the kitchen to try and find everyone but the only ones there were Benny and Sam. “Where did everyone go?” “Well, after Michael knocked the shit out of God, they all decided to get a move on with this vessel thing. So they're off somewhere gathering ingredients.” Sam Stepped to you and hugged you. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” You laughed. “I believe he tried to intimidate me. He pushed me into the wall when he discovered I was Lucifer’s. But I knocked him on his ass and then he was okay.” Benny laughed. “I would have loved to see his face, sis.” You smiled at both of them. “Eh. It’s what I do. I’ve gotta make a run to the house. Do you two want to come with?” Sam looked at you. “You’re house? Is that safe?” “Yeah, the witches are dead. This place is great, Sam, but it isn’t my home. I made my home, it’s mine. It’s not that far from here, and I did that purposely, hoping that we would meet and become a family.” He sighed. “I guess you’re right. Come on, I’ll go with you.” He stood up and took your hand. Benny stood next to you as well. “Oh, I’m going too. You have a few things that belong to me.” You nodded. Next second you were standing in your living room. “Ah, home sweet, home. Go on, make yourselves at home, I need to make a call and figure some stuff out.” 

Lucifer appeared next to you, just as you were entering your room. “You know you shouldn’t just pop in on me like that, one day I might kick your butt.” He laughed and pulled you to him. “Please, I could take you.” You laughed and bumped your shoulder into his. You walked into your room and he stood at the foot of your bed, staring at a painting of Eden on your wall. “Where did you get this picture? It’s incredible.” You laughed. “You think so?” ‘Yes, its so life like.” “Well, thank you. I did it.” He turned to look at you. ”Really? You surprise me more everyday.” You walked to him and placed a hand on his chest. “Watch this.” You placed your thumb on the bottom left hand side of the painting and it beeped, popping open. You pulled it the rest of the way open, reveling the inside of a safe. “Holy shit, Katy! You’re loaded!” Leave it to Dean to pick that moment to enter. 

“Just get back?” He nodded. “Thats allot of money, kid.” “I know Dean. I put it there.” He walked over to your bed and sat down. “Real funny.” You just shrugged. “I have Pandemonium, Dean. I sold paintings before that. I do okay for myself. I bought this house with cash.” You walked over to the bed and sat next to him, looking up at Lucifer. “Luci, can you give me some time with my big brother?” He walked over and kissed your head. “Of course, my love. Stay out of trouble.” “You know me.” He laughed at you. “Yes, thats why I said that.” You turned and looked at Dean. “We need to talk about something. Its pretty important and I need you to promise me you won’t be angry with me for not telling you.” “You’re scaring me, kid. What’s wrong?” You stood walking to the safe. You reached in and pulled out a velvet bag. You turned to face him. “Nothing’s wrong, D. I just haven’t told you everything, yet.” You kneeled in front of him and reached in the bag, pulling out a necklace and holding it in front of him. He sucked in a breath. “Is that? How did you? Where did you get that!” “Yes, it is. And its a long story. Can you go get Sammy and come back up here? Send everyone else back to the bunker and tell Chuck that I decided to tell you the full truth. You're probably going to hate me when I’ve finished this but you deserve to know.” He shook his head, standing up and pulling you up to hug you. “We’re not going anywhere kid. We just found you. I’ll be right back with Sam, okay?”

You were pacing when they came back 15 minutes later. They came in and sat on your bed, looking at you, waiting for an explanation. You sighed, sitting on the chair at the end of your bed. “Okay, so this is going to take a minute to explain. As you know, I grew up kind of like you did. Bouncing from sleaze bag motel to sleaze bag motel. No real home. And once John figured out what mom was and she knew he was looking for her, it got worse. I mean, she was never mother of the year. Always leaving me alone, for as long as I could remember. Im sure it was horrible when I was a baby. I can just imagine what I went through. She was mean. So mean. I was never good enough. Never smart enough or pretty enough. But she was mom, ya know? And then he found us and I hated him. God, did I hate him. I wanted to kill him. Thats why I tracked you. I was going to kill him. And then I saw him with you two. I saw a rare moment of him, caring for you, and I was jealous. So fucking jealous. But I still kept following you. When he traded his life for yours, Dean, I was in hell. Literally. I was angry and using that anger to work. He went to hell and by some twisted twist of fate, he came across the rack that I was working.” 

They both just stared at you. Sam looked sad, but Dean started to look angry. “So what? Are you telling us that you tore our father apart? That you tortured him? What are you trying to tell us? And how did you get our moms necklace? Explain it to me because I’m not understanding.” Sam whipped his head to you. “What necklace?” You handed it to him. “I don’t understand.” Dean took it from him. “This is mom’s. She got it from her mom. She always wore it.” You sighed. “Look, I need to explain this but I can’t.” You took both of their hands before saying anything else. The world shifted and you all found yourselves standing in front of a beautiful white house. Dean looked at you. “This is our house. Why are we here?” “I know what is it D. But this is heaven.” Sam looked at you. “Who’s heaven is this?” You smiled, turning and running up to the door. You knocked and as the boys came up behind you, the door swung open. Dean’s mouth dropped open. “Mom?” But it was who walked up behind her that had them both thrown for a loop. “It’s about damn time, you brought your brothers to see us, Katy.” You laughed, as he hugged you. “It’s nice to see you too, Dad.”


	16. Chapter 16

“So let me get this straight. You’re in hell, being tortured and she comes along, pulls you off the rack, and makes Crowley let you enter Heaven?” Dean had already asked these questions, twice. You were all sitting in the living room. John, Mary and Sam sat on the couch. Dean in the chair and your were content with sitting on the floor. “Yes, Dean. One second. A dirtball demon is ripping me apart and the next he’s dead on the floor and this one is staring me down, looking like she was having some kind of internal fight with herself. And then she rips me down and leaves me laying there.” Dean turned to look at you. “In my defense, I was having a hard time wrapping my head around my feelings. On one hand, he’s my father. On the other, he’s the cause of all my issues. I left him there and went to find Crowley. I find him and all the bastard says is ‘I knew you’d stumble across him eventually.’ I wasn’t happy and by the end of our discussion, John was on his way to Mary.”

Sam turned to Mary. “You know what happened to Katy’s mom?” She grabbed his hand and gave him a sad smile. “I didn’t at first. He showed up here and I was happy he was here. He still didn’t even realize who she was yet. Then 2 days later, Katy came with Chuck. I was livid. He was in denial. He took off to the back yard and Katy followed him out. They were out there for a long time, couple hours I think. Yelling, screaming. I tried to go out but Chuck said we shouldn’t get involved. That it was between the two of them. They came back in and I cleaned your father up.” Dean whipped his head to look at you. “Clean him up?” You sighed, and opened your mouth to speak but John beat you to it. “I was an ass to her. Said some not nice things and she whooped me good. I definitely shouldn’t have said what I did, but I was angry. Upset that I had a child running around that I didn’t know about. What’s worse is that she saw what I did, how I could do that to her mother and she still saved me. So we sat down and worked it out. We’re still working it out. But we’re getting there.” He smiled at you and you smiled back. 

Sam looked at Mary. “How come she has your necklace?” She smiled at you. “Are you kidding me? This girl is the daughter I always wanted. She’s smart, funny as hell, and she beat the crap out of your daddy. She’s meant to be a Winchester. And anyone that says any different will get their asses kicked.” She stood, motioning for you to follow her into the kitchen. You both left the room, leaving all the men behind to talk. “You know he worries about you.” You sighed, sitting down at the counter stool. “I know, its hard to wrap my head around all of this sometimes. I hated him for such a long time. To think that he could any anything to do with me, is insane.” She smiled and leaned against the counter, taking your hands in hers. “Katy, you know I meant everything I said in there.” You nodded. “Good. I know you had a hard time growing up. I’m here for you, for whatever you need.” You smiled at her. “Thank you. It’ll be nice to have another woman to talk to. I’ve never really had good luck with that.” She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted. 

Yelling could be heard from the living room. “Shit. Katy! I’m sorry!” Dean. Dean did something, of course. John entered the kitchen looking very, very mad. “You’re shacking up with the fucking devil?” You shot Dean a look that make him go white. “Dad, calm down and I’ll explain.” “Calm down? My daughter is screwing the devil! How exactly am I supposed to be calm?” Sam walked in and stood beside you. “Katy’s right dad. You need to calm down. I’m sure she was going to tell you. Regardless of that, he’s not the same as he was. It’s shocking how much he’s changed in the short time they’ve been together.” You smiled at Sam and hugged him. “Thank you. That means allot coming from you, considering your past with him. I appreciate it. He’s right, I was planning on telling you, just not this second. Today was supposed to be for the boys. I was going to ask before we left if I could bring him by to meet you. I just wasn’t going to tell you who he was for an hour or two.” 

John sighed and walked to you, grabbing your shoulders and looking at you. “He’s really good to you?” You smiled at him. “He’s amazing. Perfect for me. I’ve never been this happy.” “I want to meet him.” “Okay, dad.” “Today. Go get him.” “He’s off helping the guys with something?” “Who’s the guys?” You glanced at Dean and his eyes were huge. Realization hitting him that his parents didn’t know he was married to an angel. A male angel. You grinned and he knew he was screwed. PAYBACK BITCH! “Cas, Chuck, Gabe, Lucifer and I believe Benny are off securing ingredients to create a vessel for Michael. He’s stuck inside his vessel at the moment, which is a huge pain in the ass. Considering, his vessel is his mate. Who happens to be our brother, Adam.” 

Mary sucked in a breath. “Adam? Is he okay?” You smiled at her. “He’s fine. Did you know that all of us Winchester children were destined to be mates of angels?” John just shook his head, clearly slowly processing all this. “We are. We were created as the other half of them. Soulmates if you will.” Dean was shaking his head at you. “Adam for Michael. Myself for Lucifer. Sam for Gabriel and Dean for Castiel.” John looked at the boys. “Really? Why are you looking at her like that? You think I didn’t know that you preferred men to women? I never said anything because it was never my business.” John looked back at you. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go round them all up. I need to have a massive discussion with these boys.” He winked at you, so as only you could see. Sam and Dean both looked terrified, clearly worried they had somehow let your father down by taking males as life partners.”I’m just gonna pop off and go find everyone.” You walked by Dean, patting his shoulder as you passed him. “Good luck.” You flitted off back to the bunker.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters?? what?? I know. I feel bad for leaving you all hanging. I'm so sorry. So, Michael. do we love him? hate him? also in my brain, he should look like Paul Bettany. why? idk. just roll with it.

You landed in the kitchen of the bunker, just as Chuck was opening the fridge. He turned to look at you. “You took a trip to heaven, I heard.” You leaned against the counter. “Yeah, I figured it was time to tell the guys the truth. Now, my father and Mary are requesting the presence of all of you for dinner. Where is everyone else?” “Uh, Gabe and Benny are in the library. Its scary those two together. They are gonna be trouble. Lucifer is in his room and Michael and Adam are resting, now that they’re separated” Your head shot up to look at him and he was smiling. He nodded at you and you took off down the hall to what had become Adam’s room. You raised your hand to knock, but before you could the door swung open and you were pulled into a hug by someone you had never seen before. “Uh. Michael?” He released you, nodding. “Thank you. You have no idea what you have done for me. I will forever be in your debt.” He pulled you into the room and sat you in the chair next to the bed, where Adam lie sleeping. “Is he okay?” Michael smiled at you. “He is fine. He is exhausted and will be for a few days, but there are no ill effects.” He kneeled in front of you, taking your hands in his. “I meant it when I said I am in your debt. To be free of the cage is one thing, but to make it so I could have him with me.” He had tears in his eyes and you pulled him to you to hug him. “You owe me nothing, Michael. I wanted my family together. Adam and now you are my family. You didnt deserve to sit and rot in the cage for following instructions.” He squeezed you, you pulled away from him when you heard a voice at the door. 

“Not out of the cage but 2 seconds and already trying to steal my mate.” Lucifer smiled at you both from the doorway. You stood, pulling Michael with you. “He wishes.” You nudged him with your elbow, walking to Lucifer and wrapping your arms around him. He sighed, kissing the top of your head. “You seem tense. What is the matter?” You looked up to him. “I just came from Heaven.” He tensed, slightly. “My father and Mary are requesting to meet you. You dont have to come if you dont want to. I know its not the most comfortable place for you.” You were rambling and he silenced you with a kiss. “Hush. I would be happy to meet your parents. I know its been difficult for you, and youre building a relationship with him. This is good. Ill be on my best behavior, I promise.” You took his hand and you walked into the library where everyone had gathered, minus Sam, Dean, Adam and Michael. “So we’ve been requested in heaven.” You started. You turned to Chuck. “I know I’m a pain in your ass-.” He smirked at you. “Just a tad, but yes, I’ll allow Benny to enter too.” You winked at him. “Thanks, God.” He laughed. 

Dinner in heaven with your family was, well, just odd. After John took Lucifer out in the yard for a “beer”, AKA, to threaten him, you joined Mary in the kitchen. “Need any help?” She smiled at you. “No I have everything pretty much under control here.” She reached into the fridge and handed you a beer. “Here. You look like you need this.” You laughed. “I think I need about fifty. Honestly, this is a little weird? God is in the living room watching football with my brothers, an archangel, an angel and a vampire and my dad and the devil are outside having a drink. It’s allot to comprehend. You, on the other hand, this is good. I never had this with my mom. Its nice.” She smiled sadly at you. “I’m sorry, Katy. I don’t know much about her. Just what little John has told me. Her name and that she was a demon angel hybrid. What was she like? Its okay if you don’t want to talk about her.” 

“No, its okay. Where to start? She was a demon? She hurt people. But she was mom, ya know? I loved her. I always thought she hated me. She was mean. Really mean. But once I was older I realized it’s who she was. She was a demon. Demons aren’t nice. But she obviously felt enough for me to hide me from my father and try to keep me safe. My childhood sucked, but she tried. Much like John tried with the boys. Never had a Christmas. Birthdays consisted of a slice of cake from the counter of whatever crap diner we stopped in that day. And then she died. Not much left to say. She tried and now, as an adult, I understand that.” She walked to you and hugged you. “Well, I’d love to show you what a Mama is supposed to be like.” As your dad and Lucifer walked back into the room, they stopped when they saw you both had tears in your eyes. “What did we miss?” John asked. You both just laughed and shook your head. “Nothing. I just had a heart to heart with my daughter.” She smiled at you. 

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, and promised to come back and visit with Adam and Michael, everyone returned to the bunker. Benny headed off in search of blood, Chuck said he needed to go take care of something. Cas and Gabe wandered off to the library, Dean and Sam started to follow when you stopped them. “Hey guys? Can I talk to you about something?” They turned back to you. “Sure, Katy. Whats up?” “So I was wondering, if it’s no trouble to you, I mean you can say no if-.” Sam reached out and put his hand on your shoulder. “Katy, calm down. What’s wrong?” You took a deep breath. “Okay, I want to do a spell and link the bunker to my house.” Everyone just blinked. “How exactly would that work?” Dean broke the silence. “Well, I’d do the spell and a door would appear here and at my house and we can come and go as we please. I want to go home, but it’s a whole hour away. I want us to be able to see each other whenever we want. I understand if you don’t want anything magically-.” “You’re rambling again, love.” Lucifer took your hand and you looked at your brothers, who were smiling. “We’d like that alot, kiddo.” Dean hugged you. “Okay, good.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been so long since I have updated. I am so sorry to leave you guys hanging. I've been dealing with some anxiety and depression issues and even thinking about writing has been stressing me out. I've been forcing myself to get on with it. I apologize if it sucks.

“Katy!” Gabriel yelling scared the shit out of you. You were trying to nap. You groaned, rolling over and burying your face into your pillow deeper. “No! Get your ass up and entertain me. I'm bored and everyone else is busy.” You felt the bed dip as he climbed in next to you. “Gabe, I’m tired. I worked the club last night. Hence why I’m sleeping at 2 in the afternoon and Lucifer is spending time with Michael and Adam.” “But, I’m BORED!.” You sighed, rolling over and looking at him. “Such a child. Archangel, my ass. What do you want to do?” He started bouncing, literally like a damn chihuahua. “Ohhh, can we make that cake you make with the caramel and fudge and toffee pieces and the whipped cream?” You blinked up at him. “Gabe, you are an angel. You woke me up to make something you could snap your fingers and have?” He pouted. “It tastes better when we make it together.” You sat up. “Fine. You owe me big time.”

45 minutes later found you both covered in flour, eggs and what you hoped was fudge sauce. You were sitting on the floor, leaning against the cupboards, Gabriel beside you. “You know, Kit Kat, I’m glad we’re together again. Life was boring as hell after you left, and then I was dead for 2 seconds and then I realized I couldn’t fight my feelings for Sam like I thought I could.” You looked at him. “You knew he was your mate the whole time?” He nodded. “Yeah, I tried to fight it though. He’s a Winchester. He’s was always such a pain in my ass and then I killed Dean, alot, and I thought for sure he hated my guts.” “You’re an idiot.” You both looked up to see Sam leaning against the doorway. He walked over to the two of you and sat next to Gabe, taking his hand. “I never hated you. Sure, I thought I did, but after I thought about it I realized you were just doing what you thought was right. Can’t fault you for that, we’ve all done it.” You smiled at them. “You two are fucking adorable.” Sam blushed and Gabe laughed. You looked at Sam smirking and elbowing Gabe. “Gabe? Don’t you think Sam is a little too clean for this kitchen party?” He smiled, turning to Sam whose eyes were bugging out of his head. “You know what guys? I just remembered I'm supposed to be researching and-.” He made to get up. “Gabe! Grab him!” You both pounced, laughing hysterically. 

“No, no Katy! Gabe! Don’t you dare! Dammit guys! This isn't funny!” He was right, it’s funny as fuck. Gabe used his grace and held Sam in place, while you both raided the fridge. Gabe grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and you grabbed the whipped cream. Sam quirked an eyebrow at this. “Uh guys, normally I’d be all for this, but Katy is kinda my sister so that’s a no.” Gabe smacked his leg, while you stood by his head, doubled over in laughter. “Yeah, if someone walked it this would look so wrong. But no worries bro, this whipped cream is for your hair, not your body.” His eyes were close to bugging out of his head. “Don’t. You. Dare.” “Love you, Sammy.” Half an hour later, you could hear Dean laughing his ass off when Sam and Gabe reentered the bunker. 

You shook your head, smiling. It was still hard to believe that you had your brothers with you. After everything you had been through and everything you had done, they still wanted you. They needed you with them and that made you very happy. Sometimes you still didn’t believe you deserved it. These thoughts hit you most of the time when you were alone. You started cleaning the kitchen up, using your powers to clean yourself, because you didn’t feel like showering. You were deep in your thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around your waist. “Don’t. I can hear you, you know. They love you. They know what you’ve done. What you’ve been through and they still love you. They will always love you. We all will.” You turned in his arms, laying your head on his chest. “I know, Luce. Just sometimes I get lost in my own head, you know that. I try to keep the thoughts out but they always come back.” He kissed the top of your head. “I know. Sometimes you just have to remember that I’m hear to talk to. Vent to. Tie up and spank. You know, whatever makes you feel better.” You laughed. “There she is. Now lets clean this mess up. By the way, what the hell happened to the kitchen?” “Gabriel stopped by. He woke me up to make him a cake and then Sam stopped by and we attacked him with chocolate and whipped cream. You should have seen his hair when he left.” He shook his head. “I should have guessed my brother was involved somehow.” 

When the kitchen was finally clean, like seriously, how did caramel get on the ceiling?, you made your way to the living room and plopped on the couch. Lucifer pulled you to him, hugging your waist. “Katy?” “Yeah, Luce?” “Tomorrow, my father, Gabriel, Michael and I will be entering heaven again. We’re going to talk to the angels and try to get some semblance of structure going.” You shot up, turning to look at him. “Luce, you realize thats insane right? The angels hate you and are pissed at Michael and your father. You cant go. They’ll kill you.” You stood up as you were talking. He stood too, taking your hands in his. “Calm down my love. Everything will be alright. We’ll get everything sorted and be back before dinner. You’re going to go to the bunker in the morning before we leave so you wont be bored. It’ll be alright. This way we can avoid a fight and possible casualties.” You looked in his eyes and saw that he believed this was the right thing to do. You sighed, hugging him. “Please Luce. If you even think for one second something is wrong, fly back. I cant live without you.” “Everything will be okay.” Somehow, you still knew it wouldn’t be.   
2 days. It had been 2 days since the god squad had returned to Heaven and you were losing your shit. The day they left you were ok. You kept busy. You cleaned your house. Then you cleaned the bunker. This morning, Sam had finally had enough of you trying to reorganize everything. “Katy, go home. Rest. Go to the club. Do something that doesn’t involve moving everything I spent the last couple years organizing, I know you’re scared, hell, I’m terrified but this isn’t helping. I love you but go to work.” He kissed your head and ruffled your hair. You knew he was right. So you went to work. 

You were sitting in the office doing paper work when Crowley strolled in. “Bloody hell, kitty. You look like shit.” You sat back, rubbing your eyes. “Thanks. I feel like it too.” he walked to the mini bar and poured both of you a scotch. He sat, handing it to you. “Come now, tell papa Crowley whats wrong.” You smirked. “Weirdo. What’s wrong? Well lets see. There’s the part where my husband, his father and his archangel siblings went to heaven to try to take back control. There’s the other part where I can’t do a damned thing about it and then there’s the part where that was 2 days ago and no one has heard a word.”  
He grimaced. “Christ, I see why you’re torn up. But if anyone can get through this, its them. Everything will be alright.” You sighed, leaning back in the chair. “I hope you’re right. I really do.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a couple more chapters left before the end. I've been fighting some massive depression and anxiety, which has led to some wicked writers block. I've finally gotten a clear cut idea of how this is going to go. So a couple more chapters here. A backstory with Katy's past. And then 2 more stories. I'm hoping to have 4 or 5 in total by the time the Katy Winchester Chronicles are finished. That doesn't mean I'm not going to pop in from time to time with some one shots. gotta keep it interesting and fresh. Later bitches!! <3

2 days turned into 2 weeks, 2 weeks turned into a month. A month with no news, no whispers, no nothing. Neither Cas nor you could get into heaven. That was not with a lack of trying. Every day you tried, multiple times. It was like there was a force holding you to the Earth. And you fucking hated it. You couldn’t understand how nobody knew what was going on. Someone had to know something, so you resigned yourself to find out. Sam was in no better shape. He spent every second he wasn’t sleeping, researching. Dean had to remind him to eat, shower, everything. He was a shell of the person he used to be, and Adam? Well, Adam was basically non existent. Dean made him food and made him shower. That was it. You had all reached the point of minimum functioning. Running on fumes. You had exhausted every lead tenfold, and there wasn’t much more that could be done. 

Saturday night brought a change. As always you went to work. You forced everyone to tag along. A change of scenery was in order. Benny had decided to head out. Something about checking up on some people he left behind. He left with the promise to stay out of trouble and that he would keep his ear to the ground. 

Upon entering, you could tell something was off. The air felt different. Crowley was waiting for you the second you stepped off the elevator. “What’s wrong?” “We have something.” “What do you have?” He took your arm and walked a little bit away from everyone. “Some of my men came across an angel this morning. He was keeping watch outside of here. About 1000 feet over the property line. Waiting for something. Or someone.” You looked towards everyone else. “What do you think it wants?” “He was yelling about an abomination. And saying God wasn’t righteous anymore.” You sighed. “Me. He was after me.” You sighed, walking back over to the guys. “They found an angel. Here. Looking for me.” 

Crowley led you all to the room the angel was being kept. Cas stopped you before you went in. “I’m not letting you in there alone.” You smiled up at him. “Come on then.” You turned to Dean, Sam and Adam. “Stay here. I don’t want to have to worry about you in there too. Crowley make sure they listen.” You didn’t give anyone a chance to answer. You transported into the room with Cas entering right behind you.

Tied to a chair in front of you was the angel. He had the nerve to smirk at you. “Ah. Look who we have here. Lucifer’s whore. And heavens traitor. This is brilliant.” You threw your head back and laughed. “Please. Name calling? What are we? Fledglings? Why are you here? Where is my family?” He scoffed. “Your family? Your family? They’re taken care of. Don’t you worry. We’ve taken the necessary precautions to make sure you’ll never get to them.” Cas stepped forward. “Why? All they want is to make Heaven as it once was. Why rebel against that? Why fight changing back to what we were?”

You sighed deeply, walking to the angel and placing you hands on his shoulders. “Whats your name?” “Zadkiel.” Cas stepped forward. “You’re supposed to be the angel of mercy. of freedom.Why are you doing this? Where is father? Our brothers?” Zadkiel threw his head back and laughed. “You just don’t get it, do you brother? We like things the way they are. The chaos that was created by the absence of father.” He turned his head to you. “Satan’s whore. Tell me, what’s it like? An abomination like yourself, getting attention from God. Archangels. Demons. Anyone that will have you. Just how many people do you spread your legs for? Do you just lay down and take it like the slut you-.”  
He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Castiel was running forward and slamming his fist into his jaw. “You will not speak to her like that! How dare you! She’s the one who will save us all!” You couldn’t pull him off of the other angel. You shouted to the door. “Dean!” The men outside burst through the door, stopping in their tracks to take in the scene unfolding before them. Zadkiel was on his back, still strapped to a chair. Castiel was repeatedly pounding his face and you were on Cas, trying to pull him away from the other angel. “A little help here!” You shouted. “Shit, Katy. What happened?” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s shoulders and Cowley grabbed his ankles to pull him off. Sam righted the other angel and his chair. 

“What the hell happened?” Dean had Cas by the face, looking him over. “He was rude to her.” Dean scoffed. “Rude? Really? A little rudeness makes you rearrange peoples faces?” Castiel cast his gaze to you. “He called her an abomination. Satan’s whore. I saw red and next thing I know you’re pulling me off of him. He knows where they are, we need him to tell us. I’m sorry for attacking him” He looked at Dean, who looked happy. “Why are you smiling, Dean?” Dean pulled him in for a hug. “Because, you assbutt, you were defending my baby sister. Never apologize for defending your family, Cas.” You walked to them. “You didn’t have to do that, Cas. But thank you.” You hugged him. Dean looked at you. “You good?” “Yeah. He’s gonna tell me where our family is.” You looked at Adam, who was glued to the doorway, looking like he was ready to bolt should the need arise. “You okay?” He just nodded. “Sammy?” He turned to you. “Yeah, Katy?” “Could you and Crowley take Adam to the office?” He nodded, understanding that Adam was still much too fragile for what was about to come. The three of you turned to the angel in the chair, as the door shut. “Now. Where’s God?” 

2 hours later, found the three of you entering the office. Adam glanced up briefly, but looked away again. You looked at Sam who shook his head. Adam was broken and if you couldn’t get Michael back, he might not be alright. You looked at Crowley. “We have a location on them. The bastards locked them in the cage.” His eyebrows rose. “Like the cage, the cage? As in Lucifer’s cage? How the bloody hell are we suppose to get them out of there? Only witch powerful enough to perform that spell is dead.” You looked at Dean, who you had clued in a little while ago, and he nodded that everything would be okay. You sighed and stepping in front of Crowley. “Yeah. About that? Your mother isn’t dead.” He just blinked. You rubbed the back of your neck. “Dammit, say something.” “Mother is alive?” “Yes?” “Bloody hell.” “Alright. I need to make a call and then we’ll go rescue God?” Not giving anyone time to answer you left to call Rowena.

She arrived the next day. You rushed to greet her. “Aye, there’s my wee little bluebird!” She hugged you. Dean looked at Crowley clearly confused. Crowley was rolling his eyes so hard he probably could see part of his brain. “Fergus.” Rowena nodded at him. “Mother. Sad to see you. I mean, nice to see you.” You ushered her into the library. “Alright you two. Can we not? For once can we just do what we need to do and not fight? For me? Please?” They both sighed. “Fine.” They agreed at the same time. Sam leaned over to whisper to you. “How did you do that?” You laughed. “You’ll see that mother here has taken a shining to your sister. They get along rather well and it’s terrifying.” Rowena smiled. “What my darling Fergus is trying to say is that I like my bluebird better and he’s jealous.” “Jealous! Let me bloody tell you, you old-.” You stepped in between them. “Enough! Please! My family is locked away. Im asking for your help. In all the time you’ve known me I’ve never asked either of you for favors. Not once. Can you please just get along at least until they’re free? Then you can go off and kill each other.” Rowena hugged you. “I’m sorry bluebird. Let’s crack this coconut!”

After explaining what the angel had told you. That the cage was reinforced and heavily guarded, which was why you couldn’t enter it like you had to free Mike and Adam, you tried to come up with a solution. “What we need is a distraction. Someone who can throw them off guard. Someone they won’t see coming.” “I’ll do it.” You all whipped around to look at Adam. He looked more determined than ever. You walked to him, touching his shoulder. “Are you sure? This could be a suicide mission.” He nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. If don’t don’t get him back, I won’t survive. This way, 50-50 shot we’ll be together. If I don’t make it, I’ll be okay knowing I died so he could live.” You hugged him. “lets hope it won’t come to that. I need my family together.” You turned to everyone. “Okay. Let’s get some sleep. It’s going to be a wild day tomorrow.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im ending this story. Im making it into a series. Im going to go off and do the prequel I think. Start from Katy's beginning. But this is the end folks.

The job in theory should have been easy. Everyone knew their part. Rowena would cast a spell to unbind the cage. Adam was going to cause a detraction. Everyone else would flank you as you made your way into the cage to free everyone. See? Easy. Except no one planned on 15 angels standing guard. A few sure. But 15? Fucking seriously. This was it. No going back. Everyone had said how eerily similar this was to when they were in the cage last night. When Lucifer had Sam held hostage. You weren’t there last time so you couldn’t speak as to anything, but you felt a kind of poetic beauty to the situation. The growth this family had taken in the past few months was extraordinary. Before they were fighting to keep the devil inside, now they were willing to die to free him. To free their family.

As you headed to the cage, Rowena started chanting. Crowley providing back up in case someone should sneak up on her and try to stop the ritual. The chanting alerted the angels. Looking up they were met with Adam, who had made Angel bombs. Not to the extent of killing them, but stun them enough to get passed them. You ran ahead, the rest trailing behind. As you ducked past the angels, you turned to see everyone in hand to hand battle. Rowena was still chanting and Crowley yelled out to you “Now!” 

You threw open the door of the cage. Everyone was inside, except Chuck. You hugged Lucifer. Looking at the damage to his face. “Where’s Chuck?” He shook his head. “I don’t know. We haven’t seen him since we got here. They over powered us and threw us in here. Apparently there are allot of angels who don’t want order restored.” You looked to the other angels. “Are you alright?” They both nodded. “Good, we need to get back out there, there’s allot of angels and both your mates are out there.” They took off passed you and you turned to follow, but Lucifer grabbed your arm, stopping you. “Hmm? Something wrong?” He touched you face. “I missed you.” You smiled. “I missed you too. We need to get out there.” He nodded, following you out. By the time you made it back out, they had everything pretty much under control. Dean walked up to you. “Took you long enough. Decide on a quickie instead of helping?” You laughed, smacking his shoulder. “You’re so funny, you know that? Let’s get home and get everyone healed up. Try and make some sense of where the hell they have Chuck.”

Finishing the fight wasn’t all that hard once the archangels joined the fight. 20 minutes later everyone gathering in the library in the bunker. Exhausted, sweaty, smelly but happy to have your mate back. You clung to Lucifer like he was the only thing holding you to the earth. And in a way, he was. No one but him really understood you or how you felt. How your insides didn’t match your outsides. The insecurities you buried deep down under the layers of hair dye, and tattoos and attitude. The self hate you carried. The abandonment issues no one knew you had. He knew it all and still, he accepted it. Accepted you. You knew this fight was far from over. You had to find God after all but this. This man. No, this archangel was yours and for that you would be forever grateful.


End file.
